You Little Mind Reader!
by icykisses
Summary: What do you think happens when Ash and Misty's minds... connect? Can they keep their most precious secrets hidden from eachother? A classic AAMRN!
1. Default Chapter

You Little Mind Reader!  
written by: LilCupid  
Part Number- 0  
Catagory- AAML   
E-mail- LilCupid40@yahoo.com  
  
Okay, this is just another Pokeshippy fanfic. Don't ask me where I got the idea, I don't even know myself... Anyway, Just here to tell ya that I don't own Poke'mon or any characters related to Poke'mon. Just your average author who likes to write stories based on AAML. Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy!  
Oh, by the way, this *...* would be anything that I would like to point out in the story.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
"What desert is this Brock?"  
"It's a hot one, that's for sure!"  
"Yeah, I can already tell, you didn't need to point anything out at me, Misty."  
"Well, I thought I shouldv'e looked back on all the times I had to point out everything at you!"  
Ash got an idea.   
"So, you're saying that since that's the past, you don't need to remind me of anything now a days. Aren't you."  
"Uh..." Misty was stumped, he was playing a whole new game with her.  
"I thought so." Ash said, giving her a sly look.  
Misty chuckled.   
"What? No smart comebacks? No snyde remarks? Jeez, that doesn't sound like that Ash Ketchum that I know...."  
Ash seemed proud....  
"...losing an argument to a petite girl like me..."  
...until now, that is.  
"Your not 'petite'! You barely live up to the name of 'scrawney'!"  
Misty was oh so full of rude remarks, but decided to play at his own game.  
"That really hurt Ash... that really did hurt..."  
Ash raised an eyebrow as he watched her put her hands to her face and start to cry. He knew she was faking it at first, until they began to sound more realistic by the second.  
"Hey Mist, I'm sorry for saying that. I don't think your scrawney."  
"Good."  
Ash felt even more depressed when he heard her sobs sound more and more like laughter. She tore her hands away.  
"Cuz I still think you're a creep who stole my bike!"  
"I didn't steal your bike! I 'borrowed' it and I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money for one!"  
"You didn't 'borrow' it! Us humans pay eachother back right away when we borrow something, we don't wait an entire year!"  
"Why you!"  
"Guys, guys, come on, I'm trying to read this dumb map, will ya knock it off for now?! Please?!"  
The two lowered their clenching fists from eachother's faces.  
  
~~~about 2 hours later~~~  
  
"I... am... so... thirs... ty..." whined Ash.  
"I think we're almost out of here, just about another mile." Brock assured.  
A humid breeze blew carrying the heat of the day along with it, causing the hot sand to whip up against the trio's legs. The hot mid-day sun was beating down on their backs so harshly that it was nearly impossible to go any further. Ash and Misty practically clung to eachother for support as they dragged their feet in front of Brock. Brock watched the pleasing scene in from of him and thought of how cute it was.  
"Oh, I would do anything for some water!"  
"Anything?" Misty asked hoping the answer would be a 'yes', the name 'water' must've made something clicked something in her brain... or maybe something else...  
"Come on out Starmie!" she said as she tossed a familiar pokeball into the air and out popped a (yet again) familiar pokemon.  
"All right Starmie, I know ya got a bit of a water gun in ya somewhere. Could you help us out a bit? We're kinda dehydrated..."  
The pokemon agreed, ofcourse. The next thing you know, the once dried out group of pokemon trainers felt more newer and refreshed than ever. As Ash was standing in the showering water, enjoying every moment of it, Misty decided to take control over the situation.  
"All right now..." she whispered as she approached him, like a tiger to it's prey.  
"Oh Aaasshhh." she called out.  
"Huh?"  
"I think you owe me something."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Misty slightly blushed.  
"Well, you said that you'd do anything for some water."  
"Yeah... so...?" Ash was trying to figure out what she was trying to get at.  
"Well... I gave you water, so you need to give back!"  
"Oh."  
"Now, I need you to do a little something for me."  
Ash just stood there a second, waiting for her to continue.  
"It'll just take a second."  
He could tell that she wanted him to walk over there.  
"Okay, now what?" he asked as soon as he reached her.  
"Now... I want you to give me a kiss."  
"What?!"  
"You called me scrawny for the 15th time this month, you owe me!"  
"What?! I'm not gonna kiss you!"  
"Oh, yes you will! Either you kiss me, or I'll make you thirst the rest of this trip through this desert!"  
"I'm still not doing it!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Cuz I'm saving my lips for the right person, that's why!"  
"Oh, I shoulda known... Ash, you're not... gay are you?"  
"No!!!"  
"Well then why are you so afraid of kissing me?!"  
"I'm not afraid!"  
"C'mon, just a little kiss on the cheek is all I'm asking for!"  
"Oh..." Ash lowered his defences a bit, and the mental picture playing in his mind slowly disinigrated.  
"Oh, I don't know..."  
"You are scared of kissing!"  
"I am not!"  
"Are too!  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Fine here!" he yelled.  
Ash grabbed her face and kissed her on the cheek... although it lasted longer than either of them had expected...  
Soon, he released her face and walked away, hoping that he didn't show any blushing when he let go.  
'Oh, my god. I didn't think he'd actually do it!'   
'Ah! I can't believe I just did that!'  
Yet, somewhere in their minds they heard a small voice screaming, 'You did it! You did it! Hooray!!!'  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant, unexplainable shadow crossed Ash's path, making him stop in his tracks. He looked up, preparing to see something out of 'Independance Day' or something. Nope, it was a pokemon. A very large, black, bird pokemon with a wingspan the size of a trailer, it's head as large as a car! The feathers on the bird were so shiny, that it would make anyone shield their eyes if they weren't so busy being awestruck by it's beauty. Each feather seemed to reflected a different color, sort of like black feathers, coated in different sorts of glazes. It suddenly let out a shrieking cry, making everyone cover their ears, protecting their sense of hearing. Then the bird flew away, making the desert sand swirl around it, blowing up into their faces, making them cough uncontrolably and sheild their eyes. Ash watched as the bird flew off into the sunset.  
"What was that?" he asked.  
No answer.  
Just then, Misty came running up to where the bird had left something.  
Feathers.  
"Wow, take a look at these feathers!" she said picking one up.  
"Yeah, but... there's only two..." Ash said.  
"Hey Brock do you want one?" Ash shouted over to Brock.  
"Nah, I don't need one. It's just a feather anyways. It's not like it does any tricks or anything." Brock joked.  
"Oh, I don't know..." Misty said examining her feather.   
Ash was also looking at his own. Suddenly, Misty felt... really... tired...  
"Misty!"  
Ash ran over and caught her before she fell to the ground. Suddenly, Ash didn't feel too good himself, and fainted on the spot. Brock watched in horror as Ash and Misty lay in a motionless heap.  
  
"Hey Ash, you okay?"  
"Huh, Brock, what happened? What time is it?" Ash noticed a slight change in the light.  
"It's a little past midnight. I think you fainted cuz of the heat. Misty too."  
"Oh! Misty! Is she allright?!"  
"Yeah, she's fine. She's still out though. She's in her tent if you wanna see her."  
"Yeah..." he said in a "well duh!" sort of tone, and ran out the tent.  
"Misty?" he asked before entering her tent.  
No answer.  
He unzipped the entrance and crawled in.  
There she was. Misty was lying, sprawled out on her sleeping bag, sleeping. Her hair was undone out from the usual hairband and was spread out on the small pillow. She looked so peacefull while she was sleeping.  
'and harmless...' Ash thought, rubbing his cheek where she had smacked him a few days ago for reading a page from her diary.  
All of the sudden, an image shot itself into Ash's mind, which completely caught him off guard. It was... a... a wedding? Yes! It was a wedding! There was the slight sound of the wedding march as a familiar friend of him slowly walked down the isle in a beautiful wedding gown.   
'That's Misty!' Ash's mind screamed.  
Then, the image changed to where the preacher was standing and there was... the groom...  
Ash gasped at what he saw. His throat went dry. He realised... yes he was sure that... no... yes... *Yes we all know what's next don't we?* ... he was the... groom!! The song ended, the preacher began. The voices were faint, but the words were quite clear.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to..."  
'No! Where is this coming from, I have to know!' Ash thought as he looked around frantically. He was desperate for an answer, any answer. That was when his eyes were fixated on Misty.  
She was, without a doubt, smiling.  
Ash's eyes widened. Was this her dream?  
'Pfft, from the way I know Misty, this is definatley her kind of dream.' Ash thought.  
Did that mean, that he was experiencing part of her personal life?   
'I guess so...but then that means...'  
A smile crossed Ash's face.  
"Oooooh, I like this..." he said quietly.  
Ash laid down next to Misty and closed his eyes, letting the scene play on and on, hoping that something outrageous would happen.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Ash was preparing for the worst. That was when everything wet blank.  
"Awww, man!" Ash muttered.   
He opened his eyes and found a very angry red-head up in his face, staring him down.  
"Uhhhh...." Ash chuckled.  
"What are you doing in my tent?" Misty asked.  
Ash had to think of something, quick.  
"Oh, Misty, I had one of the most greatest dreams about you!" he said, changing the subject.  
"Really?" Misty asked sweetly, her mood completely changed, but only for a few seconds.  
"Yeah!"   
Misty mentally kicked herself for being so taken by his words and quickly said,  
"Then go dream of me in your own tent."  
And with that, Misty rolled over into her sleeping bag, closing her eyes and expecting him to leave soon.  
"Actually, I..." Ash sighed "Misty, I saw your dream."  
Her eyes immediantly sprung open.  
"What?"  
"I know what you dreamt about."  
"You do?"  
"Down to every last detail."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. I came in here a few minutes ago to check on you and it was like, a vision that suddenly burst in my mind."  
Misty thought a while. It was definatly impossible.  
"Are you kidding?"  
"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"  
"You always sound like your kidding."  
"Misty..." Ash tried to sound as serious as possible (which was kinda hard).  
"All right, Ash, if you know my dream, then what was it about?"  
"Welllllll... about a certain Misty Ketchum... should I go on any further?" Ash asked teasing her deliberatly.  
"No." Misty quickly sat up.  
Ash laughed.  
"Well how did you..."  
Something suddenly hit Misty.  
"Ash, I didn't know your name was Ashton." she said with a smile.  
Ash's laughter suddenly stopped.  
"Hey! I never told you that!"  
"I know." Misty giggled.  
Ash gasped.  
"Your dad's name was Joe."  
"Your mom dates Prof. Oak!"  
"One of your sisters was a marine!"  
"You own pink boxers!"  
"You've dyed your hair blue before!"  
"You've got pictures of me beside your bed!"  
"You write about me in your diary!"  
"Wait! No more! Let's just close our minds, okay? I can't take this anymore!" Misty shouted, clasping her head.  
"But, Misty, it's fun!"  
"Well, sure it's fun now, but what if we get too personal? Some secrets were meant to stay secret!"  
"But, Misty, it's just us, no one else will know. They can be our secrets."  
Misty took a long, hard look at him.  
"You know that once we're through,... I'm gonna know EVERYTHING about you, right?" Misty made sure that she pronounced the word 'everything' good enough to make Ash change his mind.  
Ash swallowed hard. Yeah, EVERYTHING did have a few drawbacks.  
"Oh... uh, nevermind then..."   
He remembered some very personnal stories about his past and didn't really feel like sharing them with anyone at all, especially a girl... especially Misty......  
"But first we'll have to figure out how to sheild our minds." Misty said.  
"All right."  
"You know... so that I know you're not going to raid my mind like a refridgerator or something."  
"What?! What are you talking about?! I'll bet you'd practically search through my mind like your own little library!"  
There was silence.  
"Ash, imaging a brick wall won't work"  
"It did in that movie."  
"This isn't a movie."  
More silence. Misty sighed.  
"I can't get it either." Ash said in a depressed tone.  
'Think, Misty, think! Maybe the source of this problem has the cure!'  
Ash didn't really need to think of anything, he just had to listen to Misty's mental voice as she dragged him through recent events of the day. That was when she hit the scene wherre he had kissed her before. The two immediantly blushed on the playing scene. Then, it shifted to the time where they found the strange feathers, they fainted, then there was blackness for a while.  
"The feathers!" They both shouted.  
"It must be those weird feathers!"  
"Brock said it was the heat, though."  
"But, Ash, didn't you just feel a weird sort of energy coming from the feather when you picked yours up?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Go get yours."  
"All right."  
Ash ran from Misty's tent to his own. Brock peeked out and asked Ash, "Hey, is everything allright? I heard shouting."  
"Everything's fine Brock."   
"Ok."  
Ash dodged into his tent in search of his feather. That was when his head hurt... bad! It felt as if someone had peirced his head with a steak knife. Ash moaned a bit grasping his skull, but the aching grew worse, then it suddenly began to fade... until it was gone.  
"Ow! Gah! Ouch!!!" he heard Misty yell.  
Ash collected his strangth to get up and jumped out of his tent, but landed in the sand face first. The headache returned. He heared Misty yell even more. Then, the sharp pain stopped. So did her screaming. Ash immediantly jumped to his feet and ran to her tent. As soon as he got near her tent, his head was filled with many mental outbursts that sounded just like Misty, screaming and cursing in pain, then, they slowly stopped. It didn't take long for him to burst through the entrance.   
"What's wrong?!"  
"I don't know, I just had the worst headache right after you left, but it only lasted for a minute."  
"I had a headache too. What just happend?"  
"I don't know. Did you get the feather?"  
"Uh... no. The minute I reached my tent, you started screaming."  
"Oh... well then go get it!"  
"Ok."  
But as soon as he jumped out of her tent and began to walk to his own the pain was back. He backed up a little and it stopped.  
'Weird.' he thought.  
He tried moving forward again, but it returned. He backed up and it was gone.  
"Uh oh." he thought.  
"Ash?" he heard Misty in his mind.  
"I think you bet..." her voice trailed off as he walked forward a little.   
The pain threatened him and he took a small step back.  
"Ash! You idiot! quit walking off, it's giving me a migraine! Litteraly!" he heard the mental voice again.  
"Ash I think you better come back."  
He lowered his head and walked back to her head.  
'I don't get it.' he said to her as he sat down next to her.  
'I think that we need to stick together now. I think that if you start to leave, we'll have to go through that thing again.'  
The two sat in silence and had a mental conversation.  
'So, what about the feathers? What's the deal? I mean they're just feathers.'  
'Ash, can't you put two and two together? They're the reason why we got some sort of ESP.'  
'Well, yeah, but this is worse. I mean, we're like, open to eachother, like... like diaries without locks.'  
'And we can't do anything about it...'  
'Yeah.'  
Misty sighed. 'What a day!'  
'Yeah, I know. I'll bet Brock's asleep. He would've heard you scream. So, I guess he can't help right now...'  
'Guess we'll hafta wait 'till tomorrow, then...'  
'I guess...'  
Misty laid back in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Where do I sleep?!" Ash yelled out loud.  
"Oh. Yeah, where do you sleep?"  
Misty looked around. The tent they were in wasn't really made for two people and she wasn't really prepared for this kind of weird situation.  
"I guess you'll have to sleep where your sitting."  
"I can't sleep here! I only got a foot of space over here! I don't even have a pillow or anything." Ash complained, looking down where he was sitting.   
"Well, you was laying there when I woke up."  
Ash looked down.  
"Ash, it's either in here, or outside my tent in the dirt."  
"All right." Ash said quietly and he lay down on his side on the hard floor of the tent.  
He closed his eyes preparing for sleep. After a few minutes of laying on the cold, smooth tent material lacking sleep, Ash felt something warm and soft on his cheek. He open his eyes and saw... Misty pushing her pillow over to where Ash was laying.  
"Here. We can share." she said in a soft tone, almost a whisper.  
"Huh?"  
"Do you want to share my pillow or not?" Misty asked, a little bit more louder with a hint of defense rising in her voice.  
"Oh... uh... sure. I guess."  
Misty watched as he picked up his head and laid it on her pillow really carefully, like it was going to explode or something, watching her strangly the whole time.  
Once he was comfortable, she smiled and laid her head down next to his, but facing the opposite direction, to where he was facing the back of her head. Ash suddenly got a strange feeling, like something was sort of forcing him to do something, but he ignored it.  
"G'night Misty."  
"Good night, Ash."  
  
  
  
"Morning Ash."  
Ash opened his eyes to see his smiling friend leaning above him, which sort of shocked him a bit. What a wake up call!  
"Uh... morning Misty."  
That was when the smell of Brock's pancakes filled the tent.  
"Mmmm, Desert Pancakes." Ash said, sarcastically.  
Misty laughed and the two walked out of the tent.  
"Hey Ash! What were you doing in Misty's tent?" Brock's expression quickly changed.  
"Uh..." Ash blushed a little.  
"Nevermind, I don't want to know."  
'I don't think we should tell him.' Misty told Ash telepathically.  
'Me neither.'  
"Allright! Pancakes anyone?"  
"Sure!" Ash brightened up a bit.  
"I would!" Misty said.  
The two ran over to a mat on the ground and sat down next to eachother. Brock sat in front of them with a plate of pancakes. He smiled.  
"What?" Misty asked.  
"Wa-what?" Ash asked looking at Misty, then at Brock.  
Brock frowned.  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought you two would've paired up by now."  
"What?!"  
"What does that mean?" Ash asked.  
'Paired up, you know, like girlfriend and boyfriend?' Misty transfered her thoughts to Ash.  
"Huh? No!" Ash yelled at Brock.  
"Hey, fine, sorry!"  
  
***End Ch.1***  
You like? You hate? You don't care? I do! Whaddya think? Well, chapter 2 is coming soon, so don't freak out on me! *Imitates Arnold* "I'll be back!" 


	2. RevealedUhNevermind

Revealed...Uh...Nevermind...  
  
by: Babydawg  
  
origin: second fic from "You Little Mind Reader!".  
  
Rating: This one? I'd say PG (Just to be on the safe side here.)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon our any characters related to it. (Wish I did though! Who wouldn't?!) Besides, If I was that rich, I'd hire somebody to type my stories for me! Ha! ...but I'm not... I also DO NOT own the greatest movie of all time- 'The Game'. In fact, the only thing that I own is this unique idea SO THERE! *singsong* You can't sue me, you can't sue me!!! Uh... ahem... back to the story.  
  
*...* = author   
  
'...' = character's thoughts  
  
///////////////Revealed...Uh...Nevermind...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The sun was beginning to set, painting the archaic pale blue sky with more vivid, lively colors. The sky was so beautiful, yet confusing in a way. You couldn't really tell which looked more like it: a masterpeice painted by the most skilled artist in all the countryside, or a young toddler who just found his sister's collection of pastels. The trio walked on towards Pallet Town, kicking up the sun-dried pathway through a feild of tall, sharp grass, a few daisys poking up above the waving sea of green. There was a soft breeze, just skimming though grass with it's graceful taste of warmth. It was a Westernly atmosphere to say the least.   
  
Brock walked on between Ash and Misty, who kept staring at eachother, shooting long glances at one another as Brock watched. They said nothing until they would suddenly begin giggling, not only disturbing the long felt silence, but confusing Brock even further. After about the fifth time hearing the two laugh out of reason, for no reason, Brock couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
The two immediantly shut up and turned away, acting as if nothing has happened.  
  
"Huh..." Brock slightly grunted.  
  
It was easily noticed that Brock was getting agitated by now. The two mind readers never 'talked' to eachother for another half hour.   
  
The moon was beginning to show itself as a partly transparent sphere. A few stars shone dimmly as the sun began to give up for the day, settling for it's much-needed rest. The three entered Pallet Town only to be greeted with the welcoming scent of somebody's ripening grape orchard and the smell of a neighbor's sugar cookies in a nearby window. Children retreated to their homes, saying their goodbyes and waving to one another as they split apart, heading in different directions. Ash sighed contently.  
  
"I never knew how good coming home could feel like." he stated.  
  
Misty was slightly offended.  
  
"Well, my hometown was never this pleasant." she said.  
  
"Me neither. Mine's actually a bit scary, really. The last time I looked at the paper, the front headline read 'Pewter Kid Kidnapped'"  
  
"That's horrible Brock!" Misty said.  
  
"Yeah, well, what're ya gonna do..." Brock mumbled as he looked down.  
  
"Let's just go visit my mom. I can't wait to see her!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go Ash!"   
  
Misty and Ash ran off towards to house of Ketchum. Brock stood and watched for a second.  
  
"I better keep my eye on those two..." he said, then quickly ran off towards the two trying to catch up.  
  
The doorbell barely even got to finish chiming before the door was swung open where a Ms. Ketchum stood. I swear, if you were all the way in Celedon, you could hear that woman screaming of delight. In fact, the sun had to cut the sunrise a few minutes short, leaving the ear-peircing scream to the moon.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!! My baby's home!!" Delia screeched and wrapped her arms around the boy, nearly choking the beloved air from his lungs.  
  
"Ack! Mom, you're choking me!"  
  
"Hello Ms. Ketchum." Misty greeted delightlfully.  
  
"Hey... Ms. Ketchum." said Brock as he walked up to the door, half dazed at a blue Ash.  
  
"Uh... Ms. Ketchum, I think I smell your spahgetti burning." Brock lied.  
  
"Oh!" She ran into the house, leaving the door open for the visitors.  
  
Ash rubbed his neck and gasped for air.   
  
"Man, she nearly choked the life out of me!"  
  
"She's just happy to see you, Ash." Brock said, walking into the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, either that or she was waiting to see you turn purple or black." Misty laughed.  
  
"Hey..." Ash said in a warning tone, but couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
  
The two followed Brock into the house, Misty closing the door behind her. Brock was pretty right before,there was no doubt that Delia was cooking spaghetti. The entire living room and kitchen was filled with the spicy fragrance of her special tomato sauce, with a slight hint of the doughy scent from the hundreds of noodles that sizzled and popped in the large cooking pot. Brock was in the kitchen talking to Delia about her secret recipe while Ash and Misty sat on the living room couch discussing a certain, more personal matter.  
  
"Exactly what kinds of meats do you use in your sauce, Delia?"  
  
"Just hamburger and a little italian sausage every now and then." she replied cheerfully, stirring the large, wooden spoon in the soupy tomato sauce.  
  
"Mmmm...hmm..." Brock replied as he wrote down the two ingrediants.  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Ash and Misty sat on the couch. Each leaning up against a seperate armrest with their socked feet stuck to eachother and their hands in their own laps. They secretly shared a silent conversation as they just sat and stared at eachother motionlessly.  
  
'I've gotta pick up Pikachu at Prof. Oak's tomorrow. Guess we'll have to wake up a little early.'   
  
'Yeah, and I need to pick up togepi.'   
  
'I wonder how they did on their tests.' Ash thought.  
  
'Oh, I so really worried when togepi began coughing. I read somewhere that baby pokemon get sick really easily.' Misty replied.  
  
'It must've been some kind of pokemon flu going around.' Ash said.  
  
'Maybe...'  
  
A strange silence fell between them.  
  
"Kids, dinner's ready!" Delia called from the kitchen.  
  
'Let's go.' Misty thought.  
  
The two jumped from the couch and strolled towards the kitchen. Brock was already seated, awaiting the two for dinner.  
  
"Here you go." Delia smiled as she placed two plates of spaghetti in front of the two as they sat down next to eachother.  
  
"Wow, this looks great Ms. Ketchum!" Misty said.  
  
  
"Oh, now, lesse..."   
  
Delia looked up from the dishes she was washing over towards the stairs, a concentrated expression wrinkled her forhead.   
  
"What's wrong, Mom?" Ash asked from the table.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking. Where are your friends going to sleep? I only have the one pull-out couch for Brock... I guess Misty will have to take your bed again, Ash." Delia said, quickly turning back to a sink of soapy water, bubbles, and greasy dishes.  
  
"That's fine. I've slept on the hard ground plenty of times." Ash inquired.  
  
Misty looked at him questionalbly. Could he really be considerate for once? For the first time? For her? The last time Delia mentioned Misty taking his bed... only a year ago did he refuse at the slightest idea of the matter. Yep. He whined about how he needed only one night of sleep on a nice, soft mattress. Yet, still, Misty won the battle and the bed. Only because she was female, and Delia was determined to have a gentleman-like son.   
  
'I wonder if he really is growing up...' Misty thought.  
  
'Huh? What?' Ash asked Misty.  
  
'This is the first time I've ever seen you so considerate.'   
  
'Yeah, well, I'm just trying to... grow up...' Ash admitted. *Yeah, right! Trying to impress a certain someone is more like it!*  
  
"Okay, I'm done." Delia sighed, wiping her soapy hands off on a towel.  
  
"Now, who's ready for a movie?" she continued.  
  
"A movie?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just bought a new movie called 'The Game'. I heard it was pretty good and all, so..." Delia didn't bother to continue.  
  
The gang looked at eachother once, then scrambled for the couch.  
  
"I'll just make some popcorn!" she called out after them.  
  
Ash and Misty sat eagerly on the couch and waited for Brock to stick in the movie.   
  
"Ah, here it is." Brock said as he pushed the tape into the VCR.  
  
Then, he sat down next to Ash, who was sitting next to who? Who else but Misty. The commercials begun. Misty sighed disapprovingly.  
  
'Commercials... why do they always start off with commercials? They're always so boring...' Misty thought.  
  
'Tell me about it.' Ash thought back.  
  
"Hey! I didn't tell you to start the movie yet!" Delia yelled from in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not missing anything." Misty called out.  
  
Delia sighed, "I guess I'll just watch it from in here. Doesn't look like there's any more room on that couch, anyway."  
  
Delia was right. There was absolutely no extra room to spare. They all heard a chair scraping across the kitchen floor and the room fell silent as the t.v. screen produced a large "Feature Presentation" sign.  
  
Just as Nicolas was looking into the eyes of the ceramic clown... 'Pop! Pop! Pop!' The three jumped and spun around to see Delia holding up a 'peace' sign with her two fingers.  
  
"Popcorn!" Delia beamed.  
  
"Ooooh, thanks Ms. Ketchum." Misty said as she handed her the bowl full of popcorn. Immediantly, the two boys dove for the bowl.  
  
"Whoa! Wait your turn." Misty said holding the bowl away.  
  
Delia giggled a bit and returned to her chair.  
  
"Give me some. Please?" Ash asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh... okay." Misty lowered te bowl so that he could reach it.  
  
"What about me?" asked Brock.  
  
"What about you?" Misty repeated his question.  
  
"Wait your turn, Misty and I have the bowl right now, you can have it soon enough." Ash said.  
  
Brock rolled his eyes. *Well, he would if you would've seen them...*  
  
"Everything's about you and Misty now, isn't it?"  
  
"Uh..." Misty blushed a bit, as did Ash.  
  
They didn't answer. That was a good sign. As far as Brock goes, anything's a good sign, since they handed them the popcorn bowl and returned their full, or should I say, empty attention to the movie. *What I mean by 'empty attention' is when they're only pretending to watch the movie, when their minds are completely somewhere else. You got me, now?*   
  
Over an hour passed and everyone was completely into the movie, forgetting about what happened earlier. Brock lost interest in the conversation for a second and decided to focus his attention elsewhere in the room. Delia had turned all the lights out by now. He hadn't really noticed. That was when he observed Ash scratch his head, but instead resting his hand in the position it used to be in... it so accuratly 'landed' on top of Misty's. By this, Brock was a little suprised to say the least. Not only did Ash so bravely place his hand on Misty's, but Misty didn't even seem to care. After about five minutes passed, they were officially holding hands. Brock had only wished he had his camera with him...  
  
The movie ended with a couple of teary eyes. One pair wasn't even focused on half of the movie.   
  
"Time for bed." Delia announced.  
  
'That was such a good movie!' Misty thought, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
'I actually thought the guy was going to die, jumping off that building.' Ash said.  
  
"Really. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time." Misty said out loud.  
  
"So was I..." Brock announced, thinking of something else, other than the movie.  
  
Misty looked down at Ash's hand holding hers.   
  
"Uh..." he began to let go.  
  
Misty stopped him from letting go and held his tighter.  
  
Ash was, needless to say, speechless.  
  
"Well, I'd hate to disturb you two. No, seriously, I do just love this, but your sitting on my soon-to-be bed." Brock grinned.  
  
The two turned pink as if on cue. Brock laughed. Yet, as embaressing as it was, their hands were still connected. Ash's face turned serious and he and Misty stood from their places.  
  
"Goodnight Brock."  
  
"Goodnight Brock." Each of them said before turning towards the bedroom and climbing up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight kids!" Delia called up after them.  
  
"G'night Mom!"  
  
"'Night Ms. Ketchum!"  
  
Delia stood by Brock as they watched them two disappear into Ash's room, the door softly shutting behind them.  
  
Brock waited a while before speaking up,  
  
"So... do you think Ash is gonna get the bed after all?" he asked.  
  
Delia smiled.   
  
"I sure do."  
  
Ash shut the door behind Misty and dropped her hand, leaving her standing by the doorway as he walked over towards his bed and pulled a second blanket and pillow from it.   
  
'Um... what...just happend..in...there?' Misty thought.  
  
'What do you mean?' Ash thought.  
  
'Ash, you were holding my hand.' Misty thought seriously.  
  
'Why did you hold my hand?' Misty asked.  
  
Ash paused for a moment and stared at her, though the dim light from his old bedside lamp wasn't doing any good. She seemed to have no intention of getting a bad temper now. Her voice seemed too... soft. Almost as if he could say anything to her and imagine her being more understanding than usual.   
  
'I just thought it was the right thing to do...' Ash mumbled thoughtfully. *Boy, you don't see just anyone 'mumbling thoughtfully' these days!*   
  
'I know, but... why...' Misty continued to ask, hoping for only one answer.  
  
'...Well, I may have held your hand, but you didn't even want to let go.' Ash thought.  
  
'What?' Misty asked confused.  
  
'Yeah, I heard you. 'No, don't' I heard you think. I heard you say to me, in your mind, 'No don't'. I know I heard you. You wouldn't even let my hand go.' Ash said.  
  
"I uh... Ash, I think I'm gonna take a shower." she said out loud.  
  
Misty walked over to the door and walked out of Ash's room, but before she reached the stairs, a tiny headache warned her not to take another step. It felt like when you dive down too deep in the water and there's that pressure pain, or when your too high up in the air, cimbing a mountain or something. Misty growled to herself and walked back to Ash's room.  
  
'I thought you were going to take a shower.' Ash looked up from his blanket and pillow.   
  
'I can't... you're gonna have to accompany me.' Misty thought.  
  
'As tempting as that is, ... I think I'll pass.' Ash joked.  
  
'Ash, I'm serious!'  
  
'All right, I'm coming...' Ash said as he got up from his 'bed'.  
  
'Boy, you sure do change quickly.' Misty thought, eyeing his sleepwear.  
  
"Uh..." Ash tugged at the bottom of the old tank top.   
  
Apparently it was something he was used to, otherwise it wouldn't have been so stretched out.  
  
"I wasn't planning on getting out from under the covers..." he continued, pulling up the green boxers.  
  
'Let's just go...' Misty thought as she led the way down the stairs.  
  
Good thing Delia had gone to bed already. It woould seem a little strange that her son was going into the same bathroom with Misty. I'm sure she'd be against it. *What mother wouldn't?*  
  
Misty flicked on the light switch and tossed her backpack to the side of the bathroom as the light blinked on. Ash followed her, softly closing the door behind him.  
  
*Don't worry guys, no hentai whatsoever. Just a little teasin' he he he...*  
  
'How are you going to change?' Ash asked, looking in the mirror.  
  
There was no reply, so he looked over towards where Misty was, but she wasn't there. All he saw was an outstretched arm sticking out of the dark blue curtains, dropping Misty's shirt to the floor.  
  
"U-uh..." Ash's voice cracked even as he stammered.  
  
He didn't like the idea of being in the same room with his naked friend. It just didn't seem right.  
  
There went the shorts...  
  
"U-umm...."  
  
The bra...  
  
"Uh..."  
  
The-  
  
'Misty aren't you done yet!?' Ash screamed into her mind.  
  
Misty jumped a bit.  
  
'I didn't even turn on the water, yet, Ash.'  
  
That was when he heard a faucet turn slightly and the water begin to pour out. The soft shower streams of water sprayed up a little against the curtains. Ash sat down on the toilet seat and waited for her to finish. The bore... waiting for Misty to shower.  
  
Ash found himself thinking about the origin of the purple wallpaper all over the bathroom walls. The once cold, mahagony tiled floor was now as damp as the foggy mirror to his left. He sighed and leaned forward towards the pile of clothes and searched through the pockets. Hey, as long as it was something to do... He found only the bluish-gazed black feather from the other day and a crumpled-up peice of paper. Ash unfolded the paper slowly and read the inky-black words.  
  
"Falling stars above Pallet. Stars are said to shower the skies of Pallet Town, Wednesday morning at 5:00am. Don't miss." it read.  
  
Just then, the water was turned off. Ash quickly shoved the paper and feather back into the pockets of her shorts and sat back on the toilet seat.  
  
'uh oh.' Misty thought.  
  
'What?' Ash asked her.  
  
'I forgot to bring a towel...' Misty complained.  
  
Ash's joints completely froze.  
  
'Could you hand me the towel on the rack?' Misty asked.  
  
'Oh, sure.'   
  
Ash felt releived at once, but it only came and went when Misty practically stepped out of the shower, clutching the curtain to her chest. Her damp hair stuck to her face, beads of water rolled down her skin.  
  
'What's taking you so long?' she glared at him.  
  
Ash tried to keep his vision focused on her face as he passed her the towel.   
  
'Thank you.' she said, grabbing the towel from his hands and retreating back into the shower.  
  
An awestruck Ash slowly backed up against the wall, his jaw hung carelessly open as Misty, the Misty Waterflower, walked out from the shower with nothing on but a small pink towel.  
  
'Ash?'  
  
He didn't reply. No, he couldn't reply. Misty blushed a bit and turned her head away with a weak smile.  
  
'Ash, it's not polite to stare.'  
  
With that, he snapped out of his trance and quickly closed his mouth, but had no control over his eyes.  
  
'Ash, could you hand me my bag?'  
  
Without hesitation, he picked up her bag and handed it to her, never tearing his eyes from where they were at the moment. Misty gladly accepted the bag and was about to close the curtains to dress, but wondered if she should stand there a bit longer... No! She quickly shut the curtains and bagan to get dressed, scolding herself for even thinking of trapping her best friend in such a situation. Ash was still a little shocked, wondering what had just happened and if she even knew how much of herself she was showing off. He then realized how hot the skin on his face was. So hot that his cheeks felt numb, tingling with embarassment.   
  
'He probably wouldn't even know what to do if I had...' he had heard her think.  
  
'What?' he asked her.  
  
'Huh?' she called out.  
  
'What'd you mean.' he asked.  
  
'What'd I mean, what?' Misty was confused.  
  
'When you said that I wouldn't even know what to do if you had done something.'  
  
'Uh...' Misty had to think.  
  
'All done!' she announced and jumped out of the shower, not to mention, changing the subject.  
  
Ash turned his normal color when he saw her in her usual attire. Just like the old Misty, clothes and all.  
  
///////////End ch.2\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Woohooo! Finally done with chapter 2! You have no idea how relieved I am. Only a few more chapters to go!   
  
Preview of ch.3- The Pika Problem  
  
"Pika! Pika-pi! Chu!" Pikachu cried happily as it jumped into it's trainer's arms.  
  
"Hey Pikachu! So, Professor, how did the tests go?" Ash asked the old man in the white laboratory coat.  
  
"Well, Ash, I'm afraid I have some bad news..."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash, but your Pikachu is..."  
  
"Is what?" Misty asked concerned.  
  
Woooo! You don't wanna miss this chapter. Well what d'ya think's wrong? Never mind that! I've got tons of writting to do! See ya! ^_^ 


	3. The Pika Problem

The Pika Problem  
by LilCupid  
  
LilCupid says: I don't own pokemon... blah, blah, blah...  
  
'Goodnight, Ash.'  
'Goodnight Misty.'  
The two settled down for a good night's sleep and what a day! Misty rolled over to her side to face Ash's blanket, all crumpled up on the floor with a giant lump laying on top, it was Ash. She felt sorry for him, making him have to sleep on the floor, even when he had been so considerate as in giving up his bed for her. Misty tried to shake off the feeling of regret, but failed. She had to do something.  
'Ash?'  
'Yeah?'  
'You asleep yet?' she asked.  
'Not anymore.'  
'Well, do you like sleeping on the floor?'   
'Does it look like it?' Ash was a little confused.  
There was a long pause. The silence was beginning to get to Ash. He was about to speak up until she did.  
'Do you wanna take the bed?' she asked.  
'Of course not, Misty. I mean, the bed would be great, but I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor.' He answered.  
'No, I mean, do you want to sleep in the bed... too...' Misty fumbled with her words, but barely had the courage to finished the sentence.  
'WHAT?!' Ash had jumped out of his blanket by now, his skin pale.  
'Do you want to sleep in the bed?' Misty repeated.  
'Yeah, but not with someone else!' Ash was stunned.  
'I'm not just 'someone else! I am your best friend! Can't you trust me?'  
Ash wasn't going to say anything. He didn't even know what to say!  
'Ash, come on... You even said that you wanted to grow up. You know, be more mature. This'll help.' Misty patted the other side of his bed.  
Ash wasn't about to do anything. He wasn't about to move a single muscle.  
'Ash, I'm tired. I'm not going to change my mind, so if you'd rather sleep in your bed, I'm leaving you some space. Goodnight.'  
And with that, Misty rolled over to her side to where Ash couldn't see her face. Ash stared at the blank spot on his bed, then at the girl, no, his best friend laying on the other half, probably asleep. He just knew he was going to regret this, but he made up his mind and made his way towards his bed, squinting to see through the dim moonlight.   
  
Misty lay on the bed with her eyes wide open, praying silently to herself that Ash would accept her offer. She shivered at the sudden cold breeze that swept the bare part of her backside, seeming to have drifted through the open window. The breeze continued to blow and Misty began to lose hope. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the breeze was suddenly blocked by something... or someone. She smiled at herself and allowed the covers to be pulled behind her. Her prayers were answered. Well... at least the one...  
  
  
Ash woke up from the best sleep he's had in years with the shrieking alarm at his side, but remembered something else by his side a little more pleasant. He turned over on his right side to face Misty, her eyes still closed. Her shoulders moved with the rythm of her breathing. The corners of his lips led up to a smile as he gently shook her a bit, trying to wake her up.  
"Misty. Wake up." he said out loud, yet quietly.  
Misty groaned a bit and began to move a little. Ash's smile quickly disappered as her arm wrapped around him, gently pulling him closer to her and resting her head on his chest. He lay on his back, trying not to get too close.  
"Just a little while longer..." he had heard her mumble.  
Now, Ash was a little suprised by this, but that doesn't mean he wasn't enjoying it...he he he... Well, anyway, being as the scrawney, yet horribly strong girl Misty was, Ash was sure not to move a muscle to disturb her rest. Besides, she did look kinda comfy, all snuggling up to her friend like that. Ash looked over to the digital pokeball clock on his dresser.   
'6:49, well, I guess I could stall a little while longer...' he concluded.  
And, with that, Ash rolled to his side, leaning a bit on Misty, her head still pressed against his chest as she quietly slept. *Or was she sleeping? This does kinda sound a bit planned to me... What do you think? ^_~ * He finally decided to give in and hold her in a hugging sort of style, wrapping his arms around her very gently, as to make sure she doesn't wake. Ash closed his eyes as he felt the soft thudding of her heart against his. Ah, the Harmony. The sun began to rise, eliminating the stars and moon, shining all it's wonderous glory down to the livening Earth's crust. A beautiful morning, filled with delightful scenery including our favorite young couple; Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, laying in eachother's arms. The sun seemed to smile warmly as it barely kissed Misty's cheek through a ray of sunlight, shooting through the window. Overwelmed by all of the excitement and pleasure had hastily tired Ash, as he soon falls asleep.   
So there they lay as the sun rises into the sky, drying all the moon dew, filling the air with the fresh scent of blossoming daisies, carried by the eastern winds from far away meadows and feilds. Misty slowly opened her eyes to find a couple of familiar arms wrapped around her. She smiles a bit, knowing who's they were... and maybe even why they're there in the first place... She wanted to giggle childishly and laugh all of the happiness that flooded her body out into the rest of the world, but her mind quickly changed when she saw his eyes slowly open. She quickly closed hers and tried pretending she was asleep. Apparently it had worked. If she had looked like she was awake, Ash wouldn't have pulled her into a closer hug like he was right now. He gently stroked the bare part of her back with the tips of his fingers. She couldn't help but blush a bit, her jaw slightly ajar. Now, who would've predicted this! Ash was a little startled when he felt her heartbeat speed up rapidly within a second. He slowly pulled away. She was awake. Ash's throat went completely dry, a giant lump clouded his breathing, yet his face was expressionless. Misty blinked a few times, then smiled warmly and greeted him with her sweetest voice. Becomming her vicious self would only ruin the moment...  
"Hi." she said a little above a whisper, noticing her arm still around his waist.  
Ash tried to swallow the tough lump in his throat. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was terrified. Finally, a stutter slipped through.   
"... H-hi-hi....hi." he managed to say.  
The moment to part was coming... this was just getting too weird.  
"Umm.." Misty pull her arm away.  
"Uh..." Ash let go also.  
"I ...gotta go...."  
"Yeah, I'll ...just...."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
Ash slipped out of his bed and quickly walked over to his dresser in the corner, pulling up his baggy green boxers. He pulled open a drawer, but paused as he realized something for the first time.  
'How am I going to get dressed?' he thought.  
'I guess I can just wait outside your door.' she thought.  
'Oh...oh, okay.' he answered.  
With that, Misty walked out of his room, spotting Ms. Ketchum walking down the stairway, humming a cheery morning tune.  
"Good morning Ms. Ketchum." Misty greeted.  
"Oh, good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Delia asked.  
"Uh... yeah, sure. Fine." Misty blushed a bit.  
Delia walked up the remaining stairs towards Misty with a serious look on her face.  
"Ash did behave himself, didn't he?" she asked gravely.  
"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Of course he did." Misty responded, feeling a little awkward with Delia's cold stare stabbing into her eyes.  
"Oh, good." Delia replied rather cheerfully and smiled. She turned to walked down towards the kitchen.  
Misty sighed a breath of relief.  
'Ash? Are you done yet? I gotta get dressed, too.' Misty asked softly knocking on his door.  
'Yeah.' he anwered.  
She slowly turned the doorknob and walked in. She was a bit suprised to see Ash dressed in... well, it just wasn't his usual attire. Brock walked up to the door, but wasn't seen by neither Ash nor Misty. He watched quietly.  
'Where'd you get the shirt?' she asked, pointing to the grey, loose tanktop that hung over some baggy sweatpants.  
Ash shrugged a bit.   
'I've had 'em' he answered.  
'Oh.' Misty said.  
There was that silence again.  
'Ash, I need to get dressed, too. Would you mind?' Misty thought, pointing towards the door.  
'Oh, sure.' he said and walked out, bumping into Brock.  
"Oh, Morning Brock." Ash greeted.  
"Morning." he greeted back.  
Brock had expected him to go downstairs for that Saturday morning breakfast he always loved, but he just stood there.  
"What's wrong?" Brock asked.  
"Nothing... why?" Ash asked.  
"...How come you haven't been talking to Misty lately?" Brock's question sounded more blaming than out of curiousity.  
"I have been!"  
"Then, what was with all that... 'sign language'... stuff." Brock asked.  
"What sign language stuff?" Ash's eyes narrowed.  
"I saw you two... well, first Misty pointed, then silence. Then, you shrug, and more silence. Then Misty points again, and more silence!" Brock said stressfully.  
Ash knew what this was. Ash knew Brock would know. Ash knew Brock knows. Or did he?   
'I know that if Brock knows what I know, then Misty would hate Brock knowing what we know, I just know she would. I can only hope he doesn't know that we knew that he knows that he knew when... oh, screw it, I'd better answer.'  
"Uh... Brock, can I tell you later?" Ash asked him.  
Brock stared at him for a moment.  
"I want to know now." he said.  
"Well at least wait till Misty's done!" Ash threw his arms in the air.  
"I'm done." Misty announced, opening the door.  
'Great, just great. Couldn't you have waited a little longer?' Ash thought.  
'What are you talking about?' Misty asked.  
'Misty... I think Brock knows.'  
'Knows what?' she asked him, looking at him questionably.  
'Us! The... ESP stuff!'  
'You told him?!'  
'No! I think he just... found out!' Ash thought.  
'How?!' Misty asked.  
'I don't know!' Ash yelled in his mind.  
Misty's eyes flared.  
'Ash, of all the times I trust you! Why did you tell him?! You know he's got the biggest mouth in all of Kanto! He'll probably make money on us sending us off as test subjects, then use the money to take out all the bimbos in the neighborhood, who'll probably take his money and treat him like crap anyway!'  
'What are you talking about?!' Ash stepped up to her, challenging her to a shout-off.  
'You told on us!' Misty also stepped forward, accepting his invitation.  
'They're doing it again...' Brock thought as he watched them have a mental fight.  
'Did not!' Ash yelled; another step up.  
'Did too!' Misty shouted; another step up.  
The space between their bodies were shortening; Brock simply stood to the side and watched curiously, eager to see what happens next.  
'Did not!'  
'Did too!'  
'Did not!'  
'Did too!'  
Their faces a foot apart.  
'Did NOT!' another few inches...  
'Did TOO!' another few inches...  
Brock watched in astonishment as their faces silently closed in.  
"Wait! Hold it right there, lemme get my camera!" Brock yelled excitedly and then ran down the stairs.  
'Camera? What does h-...' Ash thought, but soon noticed Misty wasn't viciously glaring at him anymore.   
She was staring at his lips, her jaw slightly open. Then, her vision switched into looking in his eyes, her expression softened a bit.... or, no, it was A LOT! Ash blinked a few times before starting to back up, having that keen sense of what all little boys know as a 'danger' sign. A hug was enough for one day! ...Or...at least he thought (and hoped) it was... Misty watched him back away. Her cheeks grew warm.   
"All right, now wh-... Oh, no! Go back! Get back together!" Brock whined holding the camera in his hand.  
  
  
~~~1 hour later~~~  
  
"Misty c'mon, catch up! We gotta get to Professor Oaks before 9:00" Ash called out behind him.  
"I'm running as fast as I can!" she yelled back.  
"Ash! Slow down!" Brock shouted.  
Ash felt a tiny raindrop on his arm.  
"It's starting to rain guys, we need to hurry!" Ash said.  
"No duh." Misty said, finally catching up to him.  
Ash looked over at her when he noticed she was the one looking. She smiled sideways, a few raindrops sliding down her cheeks. He returned it.  
"Guys! Where are you going?!" Brock shouted.  
Ash looked behind him, where he had heard Brock. He was standing in front of Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash performed that embarrassed smile.   
"I guess I wasn't really paying attention." he laughed dryly.  
"So I see." Brock grinned.  
"Brock, are you gonna ring the doorbell or what?" Misty asked, exhausted.  
"Oh, sure." Brock answered.  
  
  
"Now, lesse, the squirtle's shell is usefull for... hmm..."  
The chiming of the doorbell rung throughout the laboratory in three low strikes, like an old church bell. The Professor wheeled his chair over to a seperate table, where he pushed an intercom... uh, button thingy.  
"Hello?" he spoke into it.  
Ash and co. looked over to the tiny intercom near the doorbell. Brock pushed the button.  
"Yeah, Ash is here. He needs to pick up Pikachu."  
"And Togepi!" Misty yelled from the backround.  
"Oh, is that you Brock? Well, come on in, the door's unlocked." Oak said.  
They looked over to the door as it made a sort of strange clicking noise. Misty reached for the handle, when the door opened automatically.  
"I see that the Professor has made a lot of money lately." Brock stated matter-of-factly.  
"No kidding." Misty agreed.  
They stepped into a large room that looked somewhat like a lounge.  
"Brock, are you sure this is the Professor Oak's lab?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah... I think I'm sure."  
"Can I help you?" a secretary to their right asked.  
"Uh, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm here to pick up my pikachu."  
"Brock... you're sure." Misty asked.  
"Um... I think so." he answered, looking around carelessly.  
"Ah, yes, Ash Ketchum. The Professor is in room 172 on the 2nd floor." the secretary said looking at some sheet, then she put the sheet of paper down and continued to paint her fingernails with pursed lips.  
"Second floor. Yep, must've gotten some money lately." Brock stated.  
  
The three entered the elevator as a couple walked out with a psyduck, with a big blue ribbon around it's neck, waddling by their side. Just as the elevator doors began closing, Misty listened in on their conversation.  
"So, Psyduck, how'd you like your appointment? Was the professor nice?" the man asked.  
"Very! I liked him." the psyduck replied.  
"Were so glad you did deary." the woman answered.  
Misty gasped. Did the psyduck just... talk?!?  
'What's wrong Misty?' Ash asked her.  
'Uh... nothing... I must not of gotten enough sleep last night or something.'  
Ash looked at Brock cautiously for a moment, then back at Misty, who's face was a bit pale.  
  
They reached the second floor in a matter of seconds. There, as simple as it was, was Professor Oak, sitting at a large desk in front of a huge window on the far right side of the room. On the left, was a few bookcases, plants, etc., but one thing definately stuck out above the many cute little decorations: a large, steel door, with partially rusted hinges, an eerie greenish glow seeped underneath the crack as if to ward off all trespassers using still fear.  
"Hey Professor!" Ash said, walking up to the Professor.  
Professor Oak jumped a bit.  
'I really need to put a bell on that door.' thought Oak'  
"Hi Ash, here for your Pikachu I see." Oak said with a smile.  
"Yes, and I'm here to get Togepi." Misty spoke up.  
"Ah, yes, yes, yes." The Professor walked from his desk to that... door.  
"Here, let me go get them. If you want to come in, that'd be fine, but as long as you stay away from all of the cages." and with that, Oak walked in.  
Ash looked at Brock, then at Misty, and followed Oak, his friends *especially Misty ^-^* close behind him.  
The stairs were long and in a curvy sort of style, you know, those spiral stairs that you always see in those movies. A few muffled growling and howling sent shivers up Misty's spine. Hearing this, she unknowledgably clung to Ash's arm. Brock didn't notice, he was busy looking at all of the freaky test tubes and pots with steam pouring out of it, looking like that dry ice that you'd only use in haunted houses and halloween parties. The room was extroadinarily dim; very unsuitable for a real or at least human scientist, especially an old one. *Well it is the truth! He's old! What else is there to say?!* A shriek broke the partial silence, making the group jump as they noticed it was only a few feet away. Brock looked closer and examined a very hurt nidoran, breathing very heavily, each breath a raspy wheeze. Ash looked down to see Misty's arms clung around his. He shook them off and gripped her hand tightly, smiling. She grinned warmely at him. Brock took his eyes off of the nidoran for a second and onto the two mind readers, holding eachother's hands. He softly hummed a random tune and walked behind the two, pushing them closer together. Suddenly, a strong humming sound filled the huge room, a light turned on... two... three... all blinking on in an order. Ninety-six... and ninety-seven. The room was brighter than ever. Oak chuckled when he looked over to Ash and his friends.  
"Good thing I turned on these lights when I did!" Oak laughed.  
Brock happily joined in the laughter. Ash and Misty only stood frozen, their faces as red as cherries.  
"C'mon Ash, you're pikachu's over here." Oak said, leading down a hall, laughing a few laughs before he finally shut up.  
Brock was the first one to follow, but it took a few minutes for Ash and Misty to finally realize that they were on Earth; one with lights.  
  
They reached the smaller room at the end of the hall. There was a giant machine in the shape of a sphere in the middle of the room with many wires stretching from wall to wall into the seperate cages that lined up the sides of the room. Professor Oak walked over to one of the cages in the far right corner and unlocked the door. The metal door swung open with a few tight sqeaks, that was when the grin on Oaks face turned into a frown. He pulled the small yellow mouse out of it's cage. It was still asleep.  
"Uh... Professor, why does it got that red ribbon around it's neck?" Ash asked pointing to the sparkly blue ribbon tied in a bow, with some sort of black marble in the middle.   
Pikachu's ears instantly perked up at the sound of it's trainer.  
"Pika! Pika-pi! Chu!" Pikachu cried happily as it jumped into it's trainer's arms.  
"Hey Pikachu! So, Professor, how did the tests go?" Ash asked the old man in the white laboratory coat.  
"Well, Ash, I'm afraid I have some bad news..."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked worriedly.  
"I'm sorry Ash, but your Pikachu is..."  
"Is what?" Misty asked concerned.   
"Yes, tell us." Brock inquired.  
Oak sighed.  
"Ash, your Pikachu is a she." he said.  
"Yeah, so... why is that such a big deal?" Ash asked.  
"Oh, wait a minute! I thought it was a he! Oh no!" Ash yelled, dropping to his knees.  
"What's the problem with pikachu being a girl Ash?" Misty asked him.  
"I thought I could tell him... I mean her all my secrets and stuff! She was probably laughing at me the entire time!!" Ash complained.  
"I can't beleive this..." Misty rubbed her forhead out of embarassment.  
"A-actually, that isn't the bad news." the Professor said.  
"What can be worse than this?" Misty replied sarcastically, pointing at Ash.  
"Ash, your Pikachu's going to be a mother." Oak explained.  
"Huh?" Ash asked looking up.  
"Your Pikachu's going to have a litter." Oak repeated.  
"You... you mean... babies?" Ash asked.  
Ash looked at his pikachu. Sure enough, the belly was getting bigger.  
"I'm sor-" Oak started, but was interupted by Ash.  
"Professor, that's great news! Wow! An entire family of Pikachus! Awsome!" Ash said.  
"Yes, but-" Oak began, but was interupted again.  
"This is great! This'll also help me on my research as a great breeder!" Brock stood triumphantly.  
"This also comes with a great responsiblity!" the Professor said loudly.  
"Wha..."   
"Ash, instead of having to care for one pikachu, you'll have to care for... um... well, who knows how many." Misty explained.  
"Usually there are six pikachu in a litter." Oak said.  
"I guess that means six times the ketchup packets, huh Ash." Misty shoved him teasingly.  
"Yeah, guess so." Ash said.  
"Uh, who's the father by the way?" Brock asked the professor.  
"Oh, yes. Little Joey here escaped during the middle of the night and..."  
"And... eh, yeah, we get it." Brock said waving a hand at the professor.  
"...I don't..." Ash looked around to all the questionable stares.  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Did I say something wrong?" Ash asked.  
The professor burst out laughing, as did Brock. Misty giggled slightly.  
"What'd I say?!" Ash said getting offended.  
"Nothing Ash, don't worry." Misty said.  
The laughter calmed.  
"Well, what was wrong with her before?" Ash asked Oak.  
"Oh, well that was only a sickness all pokemon get when they are pregnant. Actually, pokemon are very similar to humans when it comes to pregnancy." Oak explained.  
"Well, what's with this bow... uh thing?" Ash asked, pointing to the bow.  
"Well, you have noticed all of the... new stuff I've added to the laboratory. Well, this is all from a new study in the speech of pokemon. Yes, I have invented a product called P.S.I.-pokemon speech interpretor. Suprised?"  
"Does that mean you can understand what pokemon are saying now?" Misty asked.  
"Yes, it does." Oak said.  
"Well what does that have to do with this dumb bow?!" Ash asked agrivated.  
"Ash, that bow is the P.S.I." Brock said.  
"Oh." Ash looked down at the bow, then at Misty.  
"I knew I heard that psyduck speak!" she shouted.  
Everyone was silent.  
"Psyduck? Your psyduck talks?" Ash asked her.  
"No! That psyduck we passed on the way in the elevator, it talked! I knew it talked!" she said.  
"Oh, yes, the psyduck. My last patient. Apparently the couple heard about the new invention of mine and bought one. They were so happy to hear their psyduck speak."   
Something suddenly clicked in Ash's brain.  
"Wait a minute! I don't want Pikachu to talk!" Ash yelled.  
"What? What's wrong?" Oak was a little suprised.  
"I told her all of my secrets and stuff! Remember!"  
"Don't worry Ash. I would never tell your secrets. And I never did laugh at them." Pikachu swore.  
Ash looked over to Pikachu.  
"You've got the strangest voice I've ever heard..." Ash said.  
Pikachu gasped, sparks sprung from her cheeks.  
"But... very feminine!" he quickly complimented, holding his hands up in defeat.  
Misty, Brock and Professor Oak laughed.  
"Oh, wait... how much does it cost?" Ash asked.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Ash." Oak winked at him.  
"Thanks Professor!" his face lit up.  
"No problem."  
"Um, where's my Togepi?" Misty asked.  
"Oh, your Togepi." Oak said thoughtfully.  
"If you don't mind, I also put a P.S.I. on her also."  
"Her? It's a she?" Misty asked.  
"Yes! Togepi is finally old enough to determine the sex of the pokemon. So, yes it is a she." Oak said happily.  
"That's wonderful! I was hoping Togepi was a girl!" Misty excitedly laughed to herself.  
Ash looked at her in jealousy.  
'You must be happy yours is a girl. I just get informed that my long term buddy is a female when all along I was positive it was a male.' Ash thought.  
'Hm, your just jealous.' Misty replied.  
'Oh, and what kind of 'secrets' did you tell her?' she asked Ash.  
'I'm not gonna tell you.' Ash thought.  
'Fine, be that way.' Misty thought.  
"Well, if you'll just follow me, I'll lead you to your togepi, Misty" the professor said, walking from the room.  
They walked from the room of pikachus into the long hall that lead to the main laboratory. Walking through the dim hall, the group heard a few slow, quiet chuckles. The chuckles lead to laughter, the laughter lead to ridiculous, haunting, raspy giggles.  
"What's that?" Brock asked.  
"Uh oh. Wait here, one of my patients needs their medications. Wait here, don't move." Oak said sternly before running off.   
"Uh, Professor, we can help!" Ash yelled after him.   
"No, no. You stay there." Oak's voice echoed.   
One of the many dim lights attached to the ceiling burnt out, then another, and another.   
'I don't like this, Ash.' Misty thought.  
'Me neither...' he replied.  
"C'mon, let's help the Professor." Ash said.  
"No, Ash!" Brock yelled grabbing his shoulder tightly.  
"Why not? He might need help."   
"Because, it just might be dangerous." Misty said.  
"Hmmm... all right..." Ash gave in.  
It wasn't long until Oak came back into the hall, holding a familiar egg in his hand.  
"Togepi!" Misty greeted as she ran up to it.  
"Hey mommy!" the egg pokemon said.  
"Oh, Togepi, you've got the sweetest voice ever! Oh, your so cute!" Misty complimented as she hugged her pokemon.  
"Oh, uh, Professor, what was wrong with Togepi? Why was she crying? Was she sick?" Misty aksed.  
"Oh, no, it was nothing. Just allergies. She's probably just allergic to something that just came and went, but she's just fine now."  
"Sees mommy? I'm all better!" Togepi said cheerfully.  
  
  
"Bye Professor! See you soon!" Ash called out.  
"Thanks for the P.S.I.'s!" Misty yelled.  
"Bye guys!" Oak waved.  
The three walked on towards Ash's houses. The rain had slowed to a quiet drizzle now: gentle and sweet. Misty watched Ash from the corner of her eye; something just didn't feel right anymore. This morning... hug... bed... hold... hand... ... love... The words seemed to echo throughout Misty's mind. There were so many questions within reach, yet the answers seemed miles away, and it was aggrivating to have to try reaching them with what seemed like a broken arm and a worthless spirit.   
'Oh well. Guess I'll just have to let the answers come to me.' Misty thought.  
'What answers?' Ash asked here silently.  
'You.' she simply stated.  
'Huh? What does that mean?'  
'You'll see...'  
  
~~~~~~End of Chapter 3 of "The Pika Problem"~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Another chapter finished! Oops, the pizza's here, gotta go!  
  
Sorry, no previews this time! 


	4. Don't Blame Me, I'm Only Pokemon!

Don't Blame Me, I'm Only Pokemon!  
by: Angelical Proportions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't see why or who would beleive that...  
  
~~~~~~~chapter four to "You Little Mind Reader"~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh... Pikachu..." Ash began.  
"Yeah, Ash?"  
"A-about those... s-secrets..."  
"What's wrong, Ash? You look pale." Pikachu asked.  
"Please don't tell anyone. E-especially M-misty... okay?"  
Pikach thought for a little while. It's tail and ears perked up as an idea popped in her head.  
"Okay, but only if you tell her soon, and I mean soon." Pikachu replied, pointing at Ash with her little finger.  
"But... why?" Ash asked.  
"Because you can't hold it in forever, Ash. Doesn't it bother you the least bit that you love her, but your only inches away to finding out if she loves you back? If I was you, I'd tell her right now, I don't care how much courage would go to waste." Pikachu said.  
"Boy, you sure are self-confident." Ash said to Pikachu as his chin hit his chest.  
Pikachu sighed and was about to jump off of Ash's bed when she glanced over her shoulder.  
"You can save the world from disaster, you can save humanity from ceasing, you can save the lives of all the innocent people in Johto, and you have the courage to become the greatest pokemon master of all time, but you can't tell your biggest secret to the woman that you love. Ash, I worry about you." and with that, she jumped off the end of his bed, and ran to the kitchen to play with Togepi.  
Ash was left with only his thoughts and memories to ponder about. Should he tell her? Would she laugh? Or worse?  
"Well... I'd better tell her soon..." he mumbled to himself.  
The sun was now setting, even though no one could really tell; the sky was completely filled with dark clouds, all bulging with ready-to-strike lightning bolts and heavy with rain.  
'It sure has been rainy lately.' Misty thought as she entered Ash's room.  
'Yeah, I know.' he answered.  
'So...' Misty sat down next to him on his bed and slapped her knees 'What's up?'  
'Not much.' he answered, laying back on his bed.  
After a short silence, Misty chuckled to herself.  
"Guess what your Pikachu said about you." she said aloud, shaking her head.  
"Huh?! What?!" Ash quickly sat up, red in the face.  
"What?" she asked him, a little startled.  
"W-what, what, what did sh-she t-tell you." Ash stuttered; each word seemed to face his face even redder than before.  
"Uh.. she said that you've got a 'big secret' to tell me and that I should come meet you. Why? What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide with natural suspence.  
'I don't have any secrets to tell you.' Ash thought, completely relieved.  
'Ohhhkayyy.' she said and laid back in his bed with him.  
The two friends lay back on Ash's bed, staring at the ceiling as silence filled the air. Misty's muscles tensed as she remembered the past memories... such as this morning... A dreamy look filled her eyes as she tried to imagine what would have happened if she would of only confessed right there and then. She wondered what would've happened if she had kissed him then, and quietly giggled to herself imagining what a freaked-out look Ash would be displaying at the very moment she let go. Ash smiled a bit to himself as he read her innermost thoughts playing, and he too quietly chuckled.  
'What are you laughing about?' Misty thought.  
'What were you laughing about?' Ash thought back.  
It suddenly hit Misty. She gasped rather loudly and deeply blushed. Ash couldn't control his laughter as his lungs gasped for air. As Ash laughed, clutching his stomach with his arms, Misty kept her eyes locked on the ceiling thinking:  
'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod...' which, by the way, made Ash laugh even harder.  
Once he calmed, he noticed how red Misty was had actually gotten.  
'Misty? You okay?'   
Misty didn't dare look at him. Not now, anyways. She kept her hand fitted tightly over her mouth, her jaw still dropped in embarrassment.  
'Oh c'mon Misty, it wasn't that embarassing.'  
Misty didn't answer. Ash grew somewhat worried that he had given her a heart attack or a stroke or something. A worried look crossed his face.  
'Misty?'  
No answer, not even a breath.  
'Misty? Blink if you can hear me.' Ash thought seriously.  
She blinked. Ash sighed.  
'Good. I thought you had a heart attack or something.'   
For once in the last half hour she looked at him straight in the eyes, very, very seiously. A deathly amount of seriousness.  
'Do you want to-' she bagan.  
"Guys, come on! You two want lunch or not?" Brock interupted as he flew into Ash's room.  
"Y-yeah, Brock. Just a minute." Ash replied, shooing his friend away with his hand, never tearing his eyes away from Misty's cold stare. Brock left the room. On the way down the stairs, Brock ran into Pikachu, who was running up the stairs.  
"What were they doing?" Pikachu asked.  
"What d'you mean?" Brock stared at her a bit.  
"What were Ash and Misty doing when you went in there?" Pikachu repeated.  
"Uh, they were just staring at eachother. I dunno." Brock shugged.  
"Gah! They were supposed to be making out and stuff! Aw man! I can't beleive this!" Pikachu threw her arms in the air.  
"What are you talking about?!" Brock was a little suprised to say the least.  
"Well... tsk...I warned him..." Pikachu muttered as she ran up the rest of the stairs and into Ash's room.  
"Pikachu?! What were you talking about?!" Brock called after her, but was stopped short by a mad pikachu at the top of the stairs with short bolts shooting from each cheek.  
"Stay away. You'll just screw it all up. Besides, I need to thank Ash anyway, and this is how I'll do it." Pikachu warned.  
"But, what do you need to thank him for?" Brock asked.  
"For being my friend." and she quickly ran to his room.  
  
'Well? What were you gonna say Misty?' Ash asked her questionably, supporting his head in the palm of his hand as he leaned against a pillow.  
Misty drew in a sharp breath and let in out in a long, easy sigh.  
'Do you think we should-' she began again.  
"Ash?" Pikachu asked as she pushed open the door.  
"What?!" Ash was beginning to get aggrivated.  
"I need to talk to you..." she began in her squeaky voice.  
"...alone..." she finished, trying to give Misty the clue so that she'd leave.  
"Oh, okay." Misty stood and walked out of the room, being somewhat releived. Pikachu shut the door behind her.  
Once Pikachu's ears heard the slight sounds of Misty's footsteps ascending down stairs, but stopped halfway. Oh well, it was good enough for Pikachu. She spoke up.  
"Have you told her yet?" Pikachu sighed.  
"Uh.. told her what?"  
"That you love her!"   
"Oh... uh... no." Ash messed with a tangle in his hair and grinned nervously.  
Pikachu shook her head.  
"Fine." she said stiffly.  
With that, Pikachu was about to run after Misty when Ash stopped her.  
"Don't you dare tell Misty! I wanna do it myself!" Ash said sternly, grabbing her tail.  
Pikachu grinned.  
"Don't you remember what happened the last time you snatched my tail, Ash Ketchum?" she snarled, a few bolts of electricity jumped from her little red cheeks as her eyes narrowed in the rememberance.  
Ash quickly let go of her tail, but before she could escape, he grabbed her bow by the knot.  
"No, I have a plan on where, when, and how I'm going to tell her. Don't worry."  
"I don't beleive you." Pikachu replied.  
"You'd better not tell or I'll break this ugly bow right now, then there would be no way you can tell her! You know what, maybe I should do that..." Ash said thoughtfully.  
Pikachu gasped, gripping the radiant blue bow.  
"You do that and I'll run enough electricity through you to light up all of Pallet Town!" Pikachu warned.  
Ash immediantly let go as if on cue and dropped to his knees, begging.  
"Please don't do it, Pikachu. I swear I'll tell her soon. You just gotta wait!"  
Pikachu sighed.   
"I guess so... when will you tell her, anyway?" Pikachu asked.  
Ash smiled as the idea seemed so perfect to him.  
"Well, I think Wednesday. Maybe around... oh, I dunno... 5:00am, maybe?"  
"Five AM in the morning?! On a Wednesday?! Can you think of a WORST time to tell her?! Are you CRAZY?!!" Pikachu yelled in shock.  
Ash chuckled.  
"You been watching the news lately?" he asked.  
"No, but what does that got to do with anything?" Pikachu asked.  
Ash leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Pikachu giggled.  
"That's perfect, Ash! Well thought out and very romantic!" Pikachu nudged her trainer.  
"You think so?"  
"Of course! She'll love it." Pikachu continued.  
"I hope so. Right before sunrise, too. Although I'm not a romantic, it does kinda rub off if you hang around Misty all the time."  
"No kidding." Pikachu laughed.  
"But, still, you got to wait another..."  
Pikachu counted a few fingers before she continued,  
"...three days."  
"Yeah, I know. But, all the more time to plan it out." Ash said.  
Suddenly Ash paused for a moment.  
"Wait a minute! What if they're recording the showers?" Ash suddenly yelled.  
"What? Who?" Pikachu asked.  
"The news! What if they record us watching it over the lake?! You know the lake is the best spot to watch the skies at night! What if we're shown on t.v.?! What if Mom sees?!"  
"Ash, exactly what are you gonna do that your momma can't see?" Pikachu laughed.  
Ash blushed a bit.  
"I dunno... I just don't wanna do anything like that if everyone is watching. You know? What if I mess up at something like I always do? And Gary's watching?! That'd be horrible!!" Ash panicked.  
"Ash! Get ahold of yourself!" Pikachu shook Ash's pant leg.  
Ash breathed in and out slowly, trying to recollect his thoughts.  
"Maybe I should think this over..." he concluded.  
"No, Ash. Go with what you believe is right. Actually, you know what? Try to imagine that, when your on the lake, that it's just you and Misty. No one else. Besides, I'll bet big money that even if Gary is watching, I'm sure he'd get jealous if you kiss her, even if you mess up. This shows that you'd still be man enough to try, even infront of public."  
"Yeah, I guess..." Ash thought.  
"Hey guys? What you been talking about?" Misty asked as she climbed the few stairs she had been waiting on and entered Ash's room.  
"A date... Uh, oh. Gotta go!" Pikachu said before retreating to the bathroom with a small hand over her mouth.  
"Huh? What date?" Misty asked.  
"Uh... nevermind Pikachu. Don't worry about it." Ash sweatdropped.  
"Hmm..." Misty said, trying to read his mind.  
"Hey, stop that!" Ash whined trying to ward her off with his flailing hands.  
"Argh! I couldn't even get anything out of it anyway." Misty shrugged.  
Ash stuck out his toungue at her, but she grabbed it between her thumb and forefinger.  
"Don't you stick your tongue out at me Ash Ketchum!" she yelled.  
"ACKK!! Let go!" Ash tried to scream.  
"Only if you promise not to ever stick your tongue out at me ever again!"   
"Fine! Whatever!" Ash tried pushing her away, but it didn't work, she still kept the strong tongue hold on him.   
*Oh, wait, that didn't sound right... +_+*  
"Hey... Ash...?" Brock said as he reached the top of the stairs.  
"Uh, why am I not suprised..." Brock asked.  
Misty let go of Ash's tongue.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.  
"You two... always flirting..." Brcok said, shaking his head in dispair.  
"We are not!" the two yelled.  
Pikachu quietly snickered in the backround of the couple. Brock easily joined Pikachu in her laughing.  
Ash tried giving Pikachu the most evilist look he could come up with, but it came out wrong. Although, with Misty, she easily shut the two up with her usual, everyday glare. Yep, telling a girl like that that you love her... well that takes up some extra planning...  
  
~~~~~That night...(I know we all just wanna get to the point here, right?)~~~~~  
  
"Ash? Are... where are you going to sleep tonight?" Misty asked.  
Ash looked at her from the side of his eye.  
"In my bed..." he said slowly.  
"Well, where am I going to sleep?"  
Ash looked at her again from the side of his eye.  
"In my bed..." he said slowly.  
"Will you... Quit that!" she laughed, hitting him with a pillow.  
Ash laughed out loud, trying to avoid the incoming pillow.  
"You sound like that freaky guy on Silence of the Lambs!" she stated, putting the pillow down.  
'I'm gonna brush my teeth.' she thought.  
Misty left the room carrying her backpack over one shoulder. She reached the third step when that headache warned her again and sighed.  
'C'mon, Ash." she thought.  
"Forgot you needed me, huh?" he joked as he left his room.  
She ignored him and climbed down the rest of th stairs with Ash tagging along quietly. She walked into the bathroom and set her backpack down, pulling all the usual things you would need to... well, brush your teeth. Ash never came in.  
'Decided to stay outside this time, eh Ash?' she thought, but he didn't answer.  
Brushing her teeth, she never even noticed the door open, but it did and Ash walked in, sneaking up behind her.   
Just as her head was in the sink, Ash gently grabbed her shoulders and at the same time whispered in her ear,  
"Hello Misty." in that freakish voice she hated so much.  
She quickly spun around gasping, a terrified look on her face, even though she knew all too well it was Ash in the first place.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" she said aloud.  
"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry! It's just too fun to resist!" Ash laughed.  
"Scaring me is fun?! Are you crazy?!"  
"What're you gonna do anyway? Stab me with your toothbrush?" Ash laughed.  
Misty had had enough. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out the nice, old mallet she hadn't used in so long. Terror suddenly clouded over Ash like a blanket.  
"No, wait! Ahh!" Ash ran from the bathroom.  
"No, don't!" Misty screamed after him.   
Too late...  
Ash grunted at the sharp pain that suddenly gripped his brain, pulling him back to Misty. Ash fell to the floor in pain, his hands clamping dearly to his head. Misty, too, was sharing the same experience, although her headache seemed to end a bit more earlier than Ash's. She shook her head, trying to releive of the pain still lingering.  
"Are you happy now?! Now we can't even get close! Now we have to stay away at least fifty feet from eachother!" Misty yelled in rage.  
"At least you can't hit me with your dumb mallet!" Ash angered, pointing at the mallet, which had dropped to her side.  
"You know- why do I even care?" Misty sighed.  
Ash stood. He suddenly had the feeling to do something. There was a feeling he wanted, but couldn't get... doing this would get it for him... Ash tried walking to Misty, who had turned her back by now. He walked a few steps... no headache... no pain... no suffering... He was know, suprisingly only five feet away... no headache... no pain... no suffering... He wrapped his arms around her gently, probably trying to calm her jumping nerves. Her arms returned around him in a hug. No headache... no pain... no suffering...  
  
~~~~~End of "Don't Blame Me, I'm Only Pokemon!"~~~~~  
  
I'm sure that if this is the first chapter you had read from my story, your probably thinking, "What the hell?!" Yeah, I don't blame you.... Oh well, how was it? As you can see, Misty and Ash have gotten... well... closer than usual. *Thank god.* Anywayz, I think that I have only two more chapters to write. Woohoo! Heheh, well... Relax and Reveiw. (My own little R&R ^_^) Goodnight fellow AAMRA!!! Pass the pepperoni please! 


	5. Falling Stars, Rising Sun

Falling Stars, Rising Sun  
by: LilCupid  
  
LilCupid says: He, he... okay, I won't say it again...  
  
Read with knowing this: This chapter takes place *giggle* three days after the last. In this case, we're looking at it being Tuesday here. Well, Tuesday night anyways...*gigglegiggle... ok, I'm just soooo excited 'bout this one. Giggle* Ash is planning for the big event or in his case "the big night".   
  
~~~~~Tuesday night: 8:30.~~~~~  
  
"Misty... I... I... love you..."  
"Noooo!"  
"What?! What's wrong this time? What'd I do wrong?" Ash asked Pikachu.  
"You gotta put more emotion into it Ash! You gotta sound like you really mean it! You sound like you have to say it!" Pikachu said seriously. *But with a voice like hers, it's a little hard sounding serious. Ok, I'll stop making fun of her voice.*  
"All right. Well, what do you what me to do? Cry? I'm trying as hard as I can!" Ash stressed.  
"Well, you can cry if you want, but just make sure your eyes are kinda watery. Y'know, like this." Pikachu did an example of a couple of serious, yet sweetly set eyes.  
"Wow Pikachu, but I'm just not made like that. Remember, it's a whole lot easier for you... you know being the girl and all."  
"Well, I guess I never looked at it from the males point of veiw either..." Pikachu admitted.  
Ash sighed.   
"I really wanna tell her... Ohhhhh! What do I do?!" he stressed again, covering his face in his hands.  
"Well, as you figure that out, I guess I should leave. We don't wanna keep Misty waiting outside the door forever." Pikachu said.  
"Talk to her. It might help you figure it out." she said before leaving.  
"Yeah, whatever Pikachu..." Ash's voice came out muffled between his palms. Pikachu left, slowly shutting the door and saw Misty sitting on the steps waiting with a togepi in her arms.   
"Are you done?" Misty asked tiredly.  
"Yeah. Oh, and, you might want to talk to him. Be nice and all, too. He's got a little personal problem, just don't ask him what it is or it might upset him." Pikachu said softly.  
"Okay. Is it like... a male problem? Should he talk to Brock?" Misty asked a bit worriedly.  
"Oh, no, nothing like that, just... a normal, everyday problem." Pikachu lied.  
"All right." Misty said as she hoisted herself up.  
Pikachu ran down the staircase towards the livingroom for so Tuesday night T.V.   
  
'Ash?' Misty thought.  
'Yeah? What?' Ash looked up from his sweaty palms, red in the face.  
'Uh, what's wrong?' Misty thought.  
'N-nothing. Don't worry 'bout me.'  
'Allright. So, what do you wanna do now?' she asked.  
Ash sighed.  
"I need to take a walk. You wanna come?" Ash said aloud.  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Misty agreed.  
  
Ash and Misty left the house of Ketchum. The sky had darkened hastily, with a slight aura of blue and mahagony. The thin clouds were a dark purple with a slim silver lining produced by the barely full moon. Millions of brightly shining stars dotted the sky, only adding to the serene beauty of the night. The two kept pretty silent for the first five minutes of their little stroll, deeply mesmerized by the amazing evening sky.  
'Mmmm.... sure is... nice out, huh Mist.'  
'Yep.' she thought.  
Misty sighed contently.  
'Do you... will you hold my hand?' Misty thought a bit nervously.   
He didn't answer, but kept his stare forwards as his shaking hand reached out of his jacket pocket. As he kept the silence organized around him like a bubble of safety, he gently held her hand. He soon realized that it was much easier holding her hand without her expecting it than when she asked him to, but twice as pleasing and secure. Misty closed her eyes as the usual sensation of romance made her heart leap and skin jump. Yes, this was something she could get used to.  
'I wonder where Brock was all day.' thought Misty.  
She had expected him to say something, or at least think something to run a conversation.  
'It really is hot out tonight.' Ash thought, tugging at his shirt collar.  
'Well, that's pretty... random.' Misty thought, referring to her earlier statement as a spark of a conversation.  
The silence had begun and lasted for ten minutes, although it seemed to pass as an eternity.  
'Ah... Ash, you smell that breeze? It must be coming from that grape orchard over there. You know, you're really lucky to live in such a great town. It's so small and simple, and it's so much more beautiful than the city. You should've had a wonderful childhood growing up here.' Misty thought.  
'Well, my childhood wasn't as great as it sounds. My father died when I was only five and I never really had too many friends since the town was so small and simple.'  
'I'm sorry...' Misty thought.  
'It's no big deal, I'm over it. Besides, I've got friends now. See?' Ash said as he playfully shoved her, dropping her hand.  
'Don't shove me!' Misty giggled, pushing him back.  
'I'll shove you if I want to.' Ash laughed.  
'Oh yeah?'  
'Yeah.'  
Misty and Ash continued their little playfullness until Misty tripped, dragging Ash down with her.  
'You little mind reader!' Misty laughed, poking Ash's ribs.  
'Hey! Ow, that hurts!'  
'No it doesn't.'   
'How would you know?' Ash asked.  
'Because I just do.' Misty stated.  
'Oh really? How does this feel?' Ash said and struck her side with his finger.  
'Ow! Quit!' Misty thought, smacking his hand away.  
'Told ya!' Ash laughed.  
'God, I can still feel where your finger was. You're so mean!' Misty thought as she gritted her teeth and hit Ash's shoulder with her fist playfully.  
"Set your alarm so that I wake up early. There's something I want to see." Misty said out loud.  
"What?" Ash asked, even though he clearly knew the answer.  
"There's this shower of stars that's supposed to happen around 5:00 AM. I really want to see it."  
"Okay." Ash said.  
They lay in the grass for a few minutes when Ash spoke.  
"I think we should start to head back. It's getting kind of late and we need to wake up early."  
"We?" Misty asked.  
'Yes, we.' Ash thought.  
'I thought you wouldn't want to get up at five in the morning just to see a few shooting stars.' Misty thought.  
'Well, sure. I mean there's no way I'm passing this up. Besides...' Ash swallowed hard '...everyone else will be there too...'  
'I know. I can't wait! It's going to be so beautiful and... so romantic!' Misty thought excitedly.  
'I know...' Ash smiled.  
Ash stood and extended his hand to help Misty up.  
"C'mon, let's go Miss Romance."  
  
~~~~~...~~~~~  
  
Here we are with Ash awake at 4:30AM Wednesday morning, his eyes red with stress. Pikachu was lying at the foot of his bed and Misty slept silently beside him. He jumped out of bed and shut off the alarm; he had an easier way to wake her up...  
"Misty... wake up." Ash said softly.  
Misty didn't wake. Ash was hoping she wouldn't. He gently pulled a loose strand of hair away from her shut eyes. Ash leaned over and kissed her cheek a bit more softly than the last time. Misty suddenly drew in a deep breath and her eyes opened.   
"Good morning." Ash said quietly.  
"Morning... Oh! I gotta get up!" Misty suddenly jumped out of bed. She ran over to her backpack in the corner and was about to pull out her usual wear, when she saw Togepi using her shirt as a small pillow.   
'Uh, oh.' Misty thought.  
'"Uh, oh" what?' Ash asked.  
'Togepi's sleeping on my shirt. I don't have a shirt.' Misty repeated.  
'Guess you'll just hafta go without one...'   
It didn't take long until Ash was laying on the floor in pain, while an angry Misty held her bookbag over her shoulder, her face practically gleaming redness.  
'Jeez, Misty. You didn't have to smack me that hard. It was just a joke.'  
'It was a sick one at that...' Misty sighed. 'What am I going to wear?'  
'You can borrow one of my shirts, I guess.' Ash offered.  
'Hm...' Misty shrugged. 'I guess so...'  
She walked over to his dresser and pulled out a usual white t-shirt.  
'All right, Ash. You know the routine.' she thought.  
'Oh, right.'   
Ash left the room and stood outside the door when an evil idea entered his brain, but he decided against it. Do ya wanna know what it was? Okay, I'll tell you. Ash wondered how funny it would be to suddenly jerk the door open and slam it shut in a shear second while Misty was getting dressed, but could only imagine how horrible the situation would turn out in the end, ruining his entire morning with her.   
"Don't you dare Ash Ketchum!" he heard Misty holler from inside his room.   
She must've read his mind again... He wondered why he was getting such horrible ideas all of the sudden, but figured that he just liked joking with her. Joking with Misty, yep, the pain was always worth it in the end.  
  
Misty struggled to come up with a good way to wear this huge shirt sagging over her shoulders. She tried tucking it into her jean shorts, but the shirt was too long! She made up her mind and simply tied the side up in a knot, trying her best to make her look as attractive as possible. * I really don't think I need to explain...* She wondered if she should let her hair down... Nah! Simply ol' Misty! She knew this morning would be strange enough. Better keep something down to earth... That's when her mind drifted to Ash. She's been thinking a lot about him lately and had no doubt that he didn't know about it. In fact, she knew that he knew she knew that he knew about her thinking about him. *Err... maybe I shouldn't go there again...*  
  
"Misty? Ready to go?" Ash asked as he walked out of his bedroom.  
"Yeah, but we'd better hurrry if we want a good spot on the lake. Everybody we know, everyone in Pallet Town will probably be there."   
"Uh... yeah.. heheh..." Ash said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. *Why does he do that, anyway?*  
"Oh! I need to take Togepi." Misty just remembered.  
"Uh... No, I can wake Pikachu. She'll watch your togepi for us. Don't worry." Ash said.  
Ash walked into his darkened bedroom, looking around for Pikachu, who was laying on the floor sleeping, wrapped up in his blanket like a big sushi.  
"Come on Pikachu, wake up. I need you to watch Togepi." Ash whispered as he nudged Pikachu a bit to wake her up.  
She rolled out of the blanket and lay there a few seconds yawning. Ash's eyes widened when he saw how large her belly has grown.  
"Uh, I need you to watch Togepi." he repeated.  
"Huh? Oh, okay. Sure." she yawned again. "It's 5:00 already? Jeez!"   
"Yeah, now get up. We gotta go now."  
Pikachu waddled *You know how pregnant people do that* over to Togepi, who was quietly snoring and cuddling up to Misty's shirt.  
"Take your time! Good luck!" Pikachu called out to Ash as he left the room.  
The door shut, Ash was gone, Misty was gone and Togepi instantly woke up, smiling at Pikachu. They shared a few giggles and high-fives.   
"Way to go, Togepi!" Pikachu laughed.  
"Whew, good thing she's gone..." Togepi tossed Misty's shirt aside. "I thought I'd actually fall asleep on that thing."  
Pikachu laughed some more and Togepi joined her.  
"Uh oh! Oh no!" Pikachu gasped.  
"What? What's the matter?" Togepi asked.  
"I need to go to the bathroom, wait here. Don't move!" Pikachu told Togepi before running out the door like a crazed pikachu.   
No, she was a pregnant pikachu. She held her mouth tightly, making a few groaning sounds as she sped down the stairs. After around ten minutes, Togepi heard Pikachu yell, "I'm gonna KILL Joey!!"   
  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile, at the lake...~~~~~  
  
  
"Wow! There's no one here! I thought everyone would be here!" Ash said, extremely relieved as he skimmed the lake waters with his flashlight.  
"No kiddin'! Well, guess the lake's all ours." Misty said.  
'Good thing.' they both thought.  
Good thing indeed! Good thing they said it at the exact same time otherwise... eh heh heh...  
'Well, let's go set up.' Misty thought.  
Ash struggled a bit to carry the picnic basket, blanket, pillows, and candles. (It was all Misty's idea!) Anyway, he followed her in persistance. She suddenly stopped and clearly pointed out the perfect spot. He couldn't have agreed more.  
'I'm so glad this old dock's still here.' she thought.  
'Here, help me spred this.' Ash said, handing her the blanket.  
'Okay.'  
They spred the blanket and took out the candles from out of the picnic basket. There were only three, but it was good enough. Ash turned off the flashlight and stuck it in the basket. Misty grabbed the pillow and lay down.   
'Do you mind?' Ash asked her.   
'Nah, go on.' Misty said, moving her head over.  
Ash lay down next to her. Suddenly, a star shot by.  
'Shooting star...' Ash said, pointing to the star that shot through the darkness.  
'You gonna make a wish?' Ash asked.  
'I already did.' Misty thought.  
'You just watch, there will be millions of stars flying by soon.' Misty thought, motioning towards the sky with her hand.  
"Darnit! They're doing it again! What the heck are they doing?!" Brock whispered to himself, smacking his forehead as he hid behind a nearby bush.  
"What the bloody hell are you thinking, mate? Be quiet or they'll hear us." whispered someone beside him.  
"I can't beleive we're spying on those two poor kids. And I traveled all the way from Viridian to see this beautiful shower." NurseJoy said thoughtfully as she sat down on the grass.  
"Gosh, thank god I'm not on duty, or else I'd be arresting myself here." Officer Jenny whispered.  
"Finally. I'm glad to see Ash care about something else besides his pokemon all the time. It's just not healthy, especially for a boy his age." chuckled Professor Oak.  
"Hmmm... I wonder if those P.S.I.s did any good for them..." he continued.  
"What do you mean? What's a P.S.I.?" whispered some other man.  
"A pokemon speech interpretor. I was testing my invention on his pikachu and that's when it asked me..."  
  
~~~~~Flashback at Prof. Oak's lab~~~~~  
  
"All right girl, let's try this out." the professor said as he tied the bow around Pikachu's neck.  
"Pika? Pika pi pi kachu? Pika pi- this?"  
"Huh?! Did you say somthing?" Oak asked, stumbling backwards.  
"What? What is this?" Pikachu asked pointing to the bow.  
"Oh, that's a P.S.I.- Pokemon speech interpretor." Oak explained.  
"Oh... okay... Hey! Wait! You understood me!" Pikachu yelled.  
"I know!!!" Oak said very excited.  
"I can talk human now?!"   
"Well... yeah, I guess you can say that!" Oak beamed.  
"Yea! Now I can finally tell Misty! Oh, I've been waiting so long! Finally!"  
"Whoa, wait. Tell Misty what?" Oak asked the happy pikachu.  
Pikachu stopped dancing and faced the professor.  
"I... don't think I should say... It's kinda like a secret..."  
"What do you mean? It's not a secret if your gonna tell it to Misty."  
"Yeah, okay... Well, you know Ash? Yeah, I thought so.. well, he kinda sorta told me a secret. Well... a lot of secrets actually..." Pikachu said looking down.  
"You can't tell Misty if it's Ash's secrets! It would be very irresponsible of you to do so." Oak lectured.  
"No! You don't get it! It's for his own good!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He LOVES HER!!!" Pikachu shouted, but quickly slapped her little hand over her mouth.  
Professor Oak gasped.  
"Uh... well, Pikachu! You sure have gained some weight." Oak smiled nervously.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to use the bathroom." Pikachu said, never taking her hand from her mouth, and charged out the door.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Oak? Oak?! Professor Oak?!" the Australian whispered in his ear to snap him out of his spacing out.  
"Yes?"  
"You'd better take a look. I think this is the best part."  
"You referring to the showers or the couple?" a Texan woman, probably his wife, tapped his shoulder.  
"I think... both..." he grinned at her.  
  
  
'Yeah? What is it?' Misty thought.  
'I need to tell you something...' Ash thought.  
'I know, you already told me that! What is it?'  
'Well... uh...um...' Ash stuttered.  
'Don't worry, don't be nervous.' Misty thought comfortingly.  
Suddenly, a slight crackling sound was heard from the skies. Ash gasped.  
'Look! Wow!' Ash pointed to the brightened sky.  
'Oh my god... It's so beautiful. It's like... raining fire...' Misty was staring deeply into the sea of pouring stars.  
Sure enough, stars seemed to pour across the sky, brightening the hidden clouds, dragging sparkling trails behind them. The sound was very faint, almost like a few distant whispers from miles away. Some twirled and did flips, conducting a lavishing display of shooting stars.  
"And here we are at the Magikarp Lake. Watch closely everyone as this is a very rare display of shooting stars. Isn't it just wonderful?" a cameraman asked the camera in his face.   
Ash's glance jerked over to the voice. As did Misty's.  
"Sweet bloody Jesus! You idiot! You blew our cover!" the Austrailian shouted from the bushes.  
Several people stood from the bushes, including Joy and Oak. The funny thing is, about twenty other people stood from behind another group of bushes, then three more... and... that's all...  
"Ohmygod! Were they SPYING on us!?" Misty shouted.  
"Don't worry love, only for about half an hour." the Austrailian spoke again.  
"I can't believe this! You better not have taped us! You got that?!" Misty shouted to the camera... uh.. guy who immediantly shook his head.  
"Try to imaging, that when you two are on the lake, that it's just you and Misty. No one else." Pikachu's voice echoed in Ash's mind.  
Ash pulled her arm, gesturing her to sit down. She glared at him angrily.  
"Sit down." Ash whispered softly.  
She obediantly sat and waited for him to say something. He took a deep, cleansing breath, then spoke.  
"I want you to pretend that it's just us here. Okay? Don't worry about them... just forget that they're there." Ash said.  
"Okay." Misty's tone seemed to soften deeply, as if hipnotized by Ash's stare.  
"Okay." he said with a smile.   
They continued to watch the showers in silence. Well... pretty much like silence...  
'Misty?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Do you really think I'm a mind reader?'  
Misty giggled.  
'Sure I do!' she thought/  
'Well, I'll bet you couldn't read my mind better than I could read yours.' Ash said with a small grin on his face. He had a plan.  
'Are you challenging me?'  
'Duh!' Ash thought.  
'Fine then!' Misty said as she turned away from the sky and watched Ash.  
'Fine.' Ash thought as he stared at Misty.  
They looked extremely deep into eachother's minds as they read their personal thoughts. There were a few, 'Nah, too boring' and 'Oh my gosh!' as they read eachother like a book. Suddenly, they hit the beautiful chord that set them of at exactly the same time.  
"You do?! Of course! You didn't know?! No, I didn't know! Since when? No kidding! Oh my god!" they both screamed. Ash's plan had worked.  
Everyone looked at the two like they had lost it. The young couple were sitting in front of eachother, smiling like crazy. *Okay, this is getting intense...*   
"Are you... okay?" the Texan woman asked them, but they didn't answer.  
'So... what now?' Ash asked her.  
"He heh heh heh he." Misty giggled and leaned forward.  
  
~~~~~Back at the Ketchum residence~~~~~  
  
"Thank goodness they're recording the showers. I really don't feel like walking to the lake at this time in the morning, or being outside at all for that matter." Delia yawned as she walked over to the couch in her robe.  
She grabbed the remote for the TV with her free hand and sipped some coffee with the other.  
"Channel 10..." she murmured to herself as she flipped through the channels.  
"Now, let's go to Micheal at the Magikarp Lake to take a look at those beautiful star showers. Micheal?" the TV news reporter said.  
"Thank you Sean, this is an extrodinary sight here above this lake, Magikarp Lake, in the middle of Pallet Town. As you can see, no one here is missing this event... and it looks like there's a little romance going on as well." the cameraman said as the camera...guy moved the camera to where he got a good shot of everyone at the make, including the Texan, Austrailian, Brock, and Officer Jenny... oh yeah, and Ash and Misty.   
Suddenly, Ms. Ketchum spit out her coffee and jumped about ten feet int he air.  
"Ashton Heshta Ketchum! Get your hands off that girl right now!" she shouted at the TV set.   
Apparently, the two didn't hear her...  
  
  
~~~Hehehe... Back at the Lake (about two minutes before the whole Delia scene...)~~~  
  
  
Misty leaned towards Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck. Again, he had that distinct feeling to avoid anything coming at him at this point, but resisted this time.  
"Ash, I want you to know, that whatever you saw... it's the truth and I beleive what I saw was for real also?"  
"Of course." he smiled.  
"Smile... that's great."  
"Huh?" Ash was generally confused.  
"I love your smile." she said.  
"Okay..." he didn't really know what to say.  
He wasn't expecting it, well not now anyway, but Misty leaned in and kissed him. Wait! She kissed him! She was kissing him! Whoa! Wait! Ash's eyes sprung open in total shock, but closed just as easily... Suddenly, he pulled away from her.  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Uh... this may be a stupid question, but am I kissing you right?" Ash asked a bit worried.  
Misty's jaw just dropped and she laughed.  
"Of course you are. Actually, you weren't even kissing me."  
"Yes I was!"  
"Nuh uh." Misty couldn't help but grin.  
"Yes huh." Ash declared.  
"You couldn't kiss even if you tried." Misty tried to trick him.  
"Yes I could. I've kissed you before haven't I?"  
"Not on the lips." Misty said in singsong.  
"Hm." Ash frowned.  
"Kiss me and prove it." Misty said in a daring voice.  
"Why should I have to prove it?"  
"You shouldn't HAVE to, you actually should WANT to." Misty's grin grew wider.  
"I don't 'WANT to' if your just going to make fun of me." Ash said.  
"I didn't make fun of you!"  
"Yes you did. You said I can't kiss."  
"Well of course you can't! You've never kissed anyone in your life!" Misty said.  
Can you imaging the looks on everyone else's faces as they watched this?  
"Well you haven't either! And you kiss just fine!" Ash yelled back.  
Now can you imagine everyone else's faces?  
"I know! Ain't it great!" Misty shouted happily.  
"You so mean. First you catch me off guard by kissing me, then you go and make fun of me, then you go and start a fi- mmph!" Ash was cut a little short...  
"Shut up." Misty whispered pulling away from Ash's lips for a single second before returning.   
A tingling sensation began from the lips, then jolted throughout the rest of their bodies light lightning, electrifying their hearts and flipping their stomachs, tying all rhyme and reason in knots, as well as their love for one another. An endless bond was made between the two and the kiss was the ultimate seal. Misty's lips had gotten the best of her, and her arms were completely twisted around Ash's neck as her body nearly melted in his hugging arms, knocking him to the ground on top of the blanket. A chilling breeze blew by as the soft sound of windchimes entered their ears and their kiss had broken.  
'Oh, my...' thought Misty as the feather inside her pocket flew into the air as well as Ash's.   
'What's going on?' Ash thought.  
'I don't know...'   
The glaze on the feathers glew and shone, sparkling radiantly as they began to disinigrate into thin air.  
'Misty?'  
'...'  
'Misty?'  
'...'  
'Misty?!'  
'...'  
"Misty?!"  
"What?!?" she yelled.  
"Didn't you hear me?"   
"...No..." she looked at him wondering.  
"Let me try again."  
'Misty?' Ash tried asking her attendance in his mind.  
No answer.  
'Misty can you hear me?' he tried again.  
No answer. Misty continued to stare at him.  
"Well? You gonna try yet or not?" she asked.  
"I... have been. I guess it's gone..." Ash admitted.  
Misty smiled.  
"Oh well, it was good while it lasted." she said.  
"Yeah." he agreed.  
"Soo...."  
"Soo...."  
"Ash? Where are we?"   
"Huh? What do you mean?"   
"I mean us? Are we just good friends or... what? Are we more than friends now?"  
"Of course we are."  
"Really?" Misty asked happily.  
"Yeah, isn't this how good friends are supposed to act?" Ash asked as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"WHAT?!" she screamed.  
"I'm just kidding!" he laughed.  
She didn't think it was so funny. She growled a bit, but stopped as he hugged her.   
"You know we're not just friends." he whispered.  
Misty rested her head on his shoulder. "I know..." she smiled.  
By this time, the watching audience, the forgotten watching audience, had tears in their eyes.  
"Oh, I forgot they were here..." Ash whispered.  
Misty suddenly remembered the people, the viewers, ... the camera! She gasped.  
"Me too!" she suddenly pulled away.  
"No, wait! ... Jeez, I thought I was the one to panic..." Ash said to himself.  
"Misty..." he held her hands. "Let's go home."  
"O-okay...." she said, looking at everyone.  
"No, look at me."   
"Okay." she said more sternly.  
"Thank you." he whispered.  
Then, for the very first time in his life, Ash leaned over towards Misty and kissed her lips gently. Immediantly she had forgtted all about the others. Even the camera. Even the world. Heheh, even breathing...  
"C'mon. let's go." she said and they stood, packing all of the stuff up.  
Once they were done, they walked from the lake hand in hand. Misty holding the pillow and the basket in one arm while Ash carried the blanket in his other. A small applause came from behind them as they looked back on all the people of Pallet Town, Pewter, Cerulean, Goldenrod, Blackthorn, and who knows where else... It didn't really matter to them... they were finally together...  
  
~~~~~Back at the Ketchum residence~~~~~  
  
Pikachu was walking from the bathroom when she saw Ash's mother shouting at the TV.  
'Strange...' she thought.  
"Hey Ms. Ketchum!" Pikachu yelled as she ran up to Delia.  
She didn't say her usual 'Oh, good morning deary!' or anything, but frowned and sat back on the couch.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My baby was kissing some girl on TV! He's not supposed to be KISSING! He's supposed to e saving his lips for the right girl! I've told him over and over and over! I don't even know her! I'll bet Misty's gonna be pissed!!!" Delia screamed.   
Pikachu stared at this human and began to wonder if she was some sort of mutant, the way half of her hair hang from out of her curlers and the other half just down-right sticking out with some kind of mask on her face the color of... mutant slime.  
"Uh... what? Oh, yeah... Oh! Ash was kissing! That was Misty! That WAS Misty Ms. Ketchum!" Pikachu shouted gleefully before muttering under her breath, "It had BETTER be!" through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, it was! Oh, good! That's my boy, Ash!" Delia smiled at the television, practically cheering for the scene playing on the TV. :  
  
"I know! Ain't it great!" Misty shouted happily.  
"You so mean. First you catch me off guard by kissing me, then you go and make fun of me, then you go and start a fi- mmph!" Ash was cut a little short...  
"Shut up." Misty whispered pulling away from Ash's lips for a single second before returning.   
  
Delia smiled again.   
"I'm so proud of my little man!" she said sniffling, a few tears running down her eyes.  
'Oh god. I hope I don't end up like this when I have children...' thought Pikachu as she eyed Ms. Ketchum.  
  
  
  
======End chapter five, "Falling Stars, Rising Sun"  
  
The End??  
  
No! No way! Don't you wanna know about Pikachu's children? What about Delia's next meeting with Misty? Or how about Ash and Misty's relationship? What about the feathers? (Even if you didn't wonder 'bout this one, I still explain it in the next chapter...)  
Well? What'd you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it. Oh... man... I need summore Dr. Pepper... *burp* 'scuse me! 


	6. Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain

Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain  
by: LilCupid  
  
***As you know by reading the last chapter, Ash and Misty are finally a couple. But, although unexpected, Pikachu's delievery date is going to be a little sooner than everyone thought... This may be a little shorter than my other chapters, but it is the last chapter of this story. The LAST chapter! Doesn't that just give ya goosebumps? Okay, I won't stall any longer. Read on AAML fans.  
  
~~~~~Ch. 6- "Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain"~~~~~  
  
"You know, I wonder what Brock thought of us when we had ESP..." Ash wondered.  
"Oh, I know! He must've thought we were losing it!" Misty laughed.  
Suddenly, Misty felt a few cold fingers on her backside. She gasped.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
"You're fingers are just cold."  
"What are you talking about?"   
"You hands, they're... AHHH!!!" Misty suddenly jerked around and saw Gary standing behind her, laughing.  
"Gary?!" Misty screamed.  
"What do you want?!" Ash yelled.  
But before Gary could answer, Misty grabbed his collar tightly and held him about two feet in the air.  
"Keep your nasty little hands to yourself!" she yelled at him.  
"Fine! Let go!" he shouted.  
"Say please." she growled.  
"Go!!! Please!"   
She dropped him to the dirt pathway and picked up the picnic basket and pillow she had been carrying earlier.   
"I just wanted to challenge Ash to a match." Gary said as he stood and brushed the dust off of his shirt.  
"A match? I can't battle you now, Gary. I don't have any of my pokemon with me." Ash said, rather disappointed.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Too busy kissing your girlfriend." Gary teased.  
Ash and Misty just stared at him a while, then suddenly broke out laughing.   
"Yep!" Ash said.  
"Huh? What?" Gary asked, completely confused.  
"He said 'Yep'!" Misty stated.  
"Wait. What?!" Gary shouted.  
There was a long pause.  
Ash turned towards Misty. "Wanna go home?" he asked  
"Sure. Let's go." Misty smiled.  
"Wait! What?! You two are a couple? Wait?! What!?" Gary shouted as he watched Ash and Misty hold hands and walk away.  
  
The sun was rising now, just peaking above the smallish rolling hills in the far distance. Yet, just about the entire morning scene was ruined by the many darkened clouds that roured overhead. That's when Misty felt a tiny drop of water land on her hand.  
"Uh oh..." Misty muttered.  
"Uh oh what? What 'uh oh'?" Ash asked.  
"Um, I think it's about to rain." Misty said, pointing towards the clouds, partially covering up the sun, which was still busy rising.  
"Don't worry, we're close to my house." Ash ensured.  
"Okay, but I'm gonna run." Misty said, as she felt a few more raindrops hit her forhead.  
Feeling this, Ash had no other choice but to agree.   
  
They ran for no longer than five minutes when they stood in front of Ash's front door. He reached for the doorknob when Misty suddenly protested.  
"Wait! What if your mom saw us on TV?" she asked.  
"Oh..." his hand dropped. He licked his lips and thought a moment.  
"I don't know, but what's past is past. We have no other choice, I mean, we can't stand out here forever."  
"Your right, Ash. Let's go." she said taking a deep breath.  
He sighed and opened the door. As soon as the living room came in sight, it disappeared, with Ash's mother standing in the way. She had a pretty angered face. Ash slunk immediantly, knowing excactly what was going on...  
"I'm so proud of you! My baby's all grown up!" she shouted, hugging Ash. His eyes widened in suprise. Misty's jaw dropped.  
"What'd I do?..."  
"Come on in. I'll fix you up some of your favorite pasta!" she ran off into the kitchen.  
Ash looked over to Misty, who stared back just as confused. She shurgged her shoulders and shook her head with that face that said "I dunno." They entered the house.  
"Hey Pikachu! Take care of Togepi while we were gone?" Ash asked the pikachu, who was, of course, on her way to the bathroom.  
"Heh heh heh... Why not ask Togepi?" Pikachu grinned.  
Misty ran up the stairs to greet her togepi.  
"Hey Togepi!" she said, walking into Ash's room.  
"Hi mommy!"  
"Did Pikachu take good care of you?" she asked, sitting down next to Togepi.  
"She sure did! Hey... where's daddy?" the egg pokemon asked, looking around.  
Misty blushed a bit.   
"Uh.... he's d-downstairs." she smiled.  
Togepi's face suddenly changed.  
"Hey, I called Ash 'daddy'. Aren't you supposed to blush and start denying all possible chances of that happening or something like you always do?" Togepi asked.  
Misty's eyebrows raised in suprise. She heard a chuckle from behind her.  
"Nope. Not now, Togepi." she said quietly, not turning around.   
She knew far too well who that was, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hello." Ash greeted.  
"Hi daddy!" Togepi said in her babiest, sweetest tone.  
Misty turned her head to face Ash's face leaning on her shoulder.  
"What do we do today?" Misty sighed.  
"I need some sleep." Ash said, walking over to his bed. "I woke up WAY too early."  
"Same here. I was hoping you'd say you needed sleep."   
"Why?"  
Togepi hummed a short tune in random and walked out of the room by choice.  
Misty smiled and jumped on the bed beside Ash, bouncing a bit. She grabbed a second pillow and clutched it to her chest as the back of her head lay on Ash's stomach. She threw the pillow over her side and rolled over to lay on her stomach, then on another pillow. Once she ended up with her head laying by Ash's feet, she gave up.  
"I can't find a good position. I can't sleep." she mumbled.  
Ash laughed.  
"Whew! I was hoping that was what you was doing!" he joked. She kicked him in the head.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?!" she asked angrily.  
Ash sighed and turned around so that his feet were on the pillow and his head was down by Misty's.  
"That you're the most prettiest, nicest girl in the world." *Hey, I'm trying to use kid-like words here...* Ash said, smiling warmly.  
"But that doesn't have anything about what you said!"  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" Ash asked after a short pause.  
Misty stared at him a moment.  
"I hate you, you know that?" she smiled, shoving his shoulder.  
"Well, that wasn't the kind of answer I was expecting."  
"What kind of answer were you expecting?" Misty asked.  
"How about "I love you, too"?" he said.  
"What?"  
"Aw, c'mon, you know you can say it." Ash laughed.  
"Huh? Say what?"  
Ash mouthed the word 'I' and then 'love' while Misty repeated.  
"I... love... you... Ash..." she finished.  
"See? Was that so hard?" Ash asked.  
"Well, I guess I never said it out loud before..." Misty chuckled.  
"Nope, you just thought about it."  
"And look where just thinking such things brought us." she smiled.  
Their lips touched for the fourth time that day.  
"Kids! Lunch!" Delia called from the bottom of the staircase.  
They seperated and Ash stood from the bed.  
"Come on Miss Romance." he said, extending a hand to help her up.  
  
  
Ash stared at his Pikachu, eating as many bread rolls and pasta she could get to.  
"Boy Pikachu, you sure are hungry." Ash said.  
"I know! I can't help it!" she snarled.  
"Excuse me!" he said.  
"Sorry, it's just, I know this is gonna ruin myself, but I'm just so hungry!" Pikachu said.  
"Well, it's no wonder. I mean, you've been losing all your food for the past few days." said Ash.  
"That's because she's pregnant." Misty said, feeding Togepi a noodle.  
"Oh yeah! Hehe... I forgot..." Ash said a little embarassed that he'd forgotten his Pikachu was going to have babies.  
"You idiot." Misty joked.  
Suddenly Pikachu jumped from the table and ran off.  
"Hey! Where you goin'?" Ash called out.  
"Bathroom!"  
Ash shook his head.   
"Misty? When do you think Pikachu will have her babies?"  
"I'm not sure... I guess probably sooner than humans do, though."  
There was silence.  
"Where is Brock? I haven't seen him since at the lake." Misty asked.  
"I don't know." Ash yawned. "But I sure am tired though."  
"C'mon, let's go." Misty said and got up from the table, walking towards the stairs.   
Ash followed her into his room. He turned off the light and jumped into bed.  
Misty was about to lay down when she stopped.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just, I forgot I was wearing your shirt." she laughed, looking down at one of Ash's t-shirts.  
"You'd better change." he said.  
"Yeah..." Misty ran to her shirt.  
"Hey! Where's my shirt?!"   
"Huh?"  
"My shirt's gone! Togepi!" Misty yelled.  
The little egg pokemon walked through the door.  
"What's wrong mommy?"  
"Where's my shirt?"   
"Uh... I dunno..."  
Misty sighed.   
"Maybe Ms. Ketchum put it in the wash..." Misty muttered.  
"It's okay. Just wear that one. I don't mind."  
Misty smiled. "Okay."  
She walked over to Ash. Heheheh, Togepi left, of course....   
The egg chuckled evilly.  
"I just love this..." she said, carrying Misty's shirt downstairs.  
"Where you going with Misty's shirt?" asked Pikachu as she ran up the stairs.  
"Uh..."  
"You didn't steal it did you?"  
"Uh... no..." Togepi lied.  
Pikachu glared at her.  
"Darn, I know the perfect place to hide it, too..." Pikachu grinned.  
"He he he... then we could try the shorts..." Togepi chuckled.   
*I know what you're thinking, "Togepi and Pikachu are just EVIL!" Well, no, not really... You'll understand...(Actually, I'm the only 'EVIL' one around here...he he he)*  
  
Togepi walked into the room a forty-five minutes later and saw Ash and Misty sleeping.  
"Wow, they sure do fall asleep quickly..." Togepi murmured to herself.  
Then, Togepi left the room, satisfied with her little 'mission'. She walked into the livingroom to where Pikachu sat on the couch, holding her stomach.  
"Oh, I wish they would just come out! This is worse than the stomach flu." Pikachu whined.  
"Are you okay?"   
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay?" Togepi asked again.  
"Yeah."  
After a long pause, Pikachu's ears perked.  
"You know what? I have a strange craving for mustard.." Pikachu muttered thoughtfully.  
"You? Mustard?? You gotta be kidding me." Togepi said, shaking her head.  
"No, I serious! I need mustard!" Pikachu yelled and ran into the kitchen.  
Togepi could hear the clanging and banging of a few objects falling to the floor out of the refridgerator.  
"Aha! Gotcha!" Pikachu yelled.  
She walked out of the kitchen licking a bottle of mustard happily.  
"You're crazy..." Togepi laughed.  
"Ahh..." Pikachu sighed gleefully.  
Togepi chuckled.  
"And I am not crazy. I'm pregnant." Pikachu said sternly, nodding her head.  
"Eh... I still vote for 'Crazy'." said Togepi.  
  
  
Three hours laterMeanwhile, somewhere in the Bahamas 


	7. Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain

Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain  
by: LilCupid  
  
***As you know by reading the last chapter, Ash and Misty are finally a couple. But, although unexpected, Pikachu's delievery date is going to be a little sooner than everyone thought... This may be a little shorter than my other chapters, but it is the last chapter of this story. The LAST chapter! Doesn't that just give ya goosebumps? Okay, I won't stall any longer. Read on AAML fans.  
  
~~~~~Ch. 6- "Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain"~~~~~  
  
"You know, I wonder what Brock thought of us when we had ESP..." Ash wondered.  
"Oh, I know! He must've thought we were losing it!" Misty laughed.  
Suddenly, Misty felt a few cold fingers on her backside. She gasped.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
"You're fingers are just cold."  
"What are you talking about?"   
"You hands, they're... AHHH!!!" Misty suddenly jerked around and saw Gary standing behind her, laughing.  
"Gary?!" Misty screamed.  
"What do you want?!" Ash yelled.  
But before Gary could answer, Misty grabbed his collar tightly and held him about two feet in the air.  
"Keep your nasty little hands to yourself!" she yelled at him.  
"Fine! Let go!" he shouted.  
"Say please." she growled.  
"Go!!! Please!"   
She dropped him to the dirt pathway and picked up the picnic basket and pillow she had been carrying earlier.   
"I just wanted to challenge Ash to a match." Gary said as he stood and brushed the dust off of his shirt.  
"A match? I can't battle you now, Gary. I don't have any of my pokemon with me." Ash said, rather disappointed.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Too busy kissing your girlfriend." Gary teased.  
Ash and Misty just stared at him a while, then suddenly broke out laughing.   
"Yep!" Ash said.  
"Huh? What?" Gary asked, completely confused.  
"He said 'Yep'!" Misty stated.  
"Wait. What?!" Gary shouted.  
There was a long pause.  
Ash turned towards Misty. "Wanna go home?" he asked  
"Sure. Let's go." Misty smiled.  
"Wait! What?! You two are a couple? Wait?! What!?" Gary shouted as he watched Ash and Misty hold hands and walk away.  
  
The sun was rising now, just peaking above the smallish rolling hills in the far distance. Yet, just about the entire morning scene was ruined by the many darkened clouds that roured overhead. That's when Misty felt a tiny drop of water land on her hand.  
"Uh oh..." Misty muttered.  
"Uh oh what? What 'uh oh'?" Ash asked.  
"Um, I think it's about to rain." Misty said, pointing towards the clouds, partially covering up the sun, which was still busy rising.  
"Don't worry, we're close to my house." Ash ensured.  
"Okay, but I'm gonna run." Misty said, as she felt a few more raindrops hit her forhead.  
Feeling this, Ash had no other choice but to agree.   
  
They ran for no longer than five minutes when they stood in front of Ash's front door. He reached for the doorknob when Misty suddenly protested.  
"Wait! What if your mom saw us on TV?" she asked.  
"Oh..." his hand dropped. He licked his lips and thought a moment.  
"I don't know, but what's past is past. We have no other choice, I mean, we can't stand out here forever."  
"Your right, Ash. Let's go." she said taking a deep breath.  
He sighed and opened the door. As soon as the living room came in sight, it disappeared, with Ash's mother standing in the way. She had a pretty angered face. Ash slunk immediantly, knowing excactly what was going on...  
"I'm so proud of you! My baby's all grown up!" she shouted, hugging Ash. His eyes widened in suprise. Misty's jaw dropped.  
"What'd I do?..."  
"Come on in. I'll fix you up some of your favorite pasta!" she ran off into the kitchen.  
Ash looked over to Misty, who stared back just as confused. She shurgged her shoulders and shook her head with that face that said "I dunno." They entered the house.  
"Hey Pikachu! Take care of Togepi while we were gone?" Ash asked the pikachu, who was, of course, on her way to the bathroom.  
"Heh heh heh... Why not ask Togepi?" Pikachu grinned.  
Misty ran up the stairs to greet her togepi.  
"Hey Togepi!" she said, walking into Ash's room.  
"Hi mommy!"  
"Did Pikachu take good care of you?" she asked, sitting down next to Togepi.  
"She sure did! Hey... where's daddy?" the egg pokemon asked, looking around.  
Misty blushed a bit.   
"Uh.... he's d-downstairs." she smiled.  
Togepi's face suddenly changed.  
"Hey, I called Ash 'daddy'. Aren't you supposed to blush and start denying all possible chances of that happening or something like you always do?" Togepi asked.  
Misty's eyebrows raised in suprise. She heard a chuckle from behind her.  
"Nope. Not now, Togepi." she said quietly, not turning around.   
She knew far too well who that was, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hello." Ash greeted.  
"Hi daddy!" Togepi said in her babiest, sweetest tone.  
Misty turned her head to face Ash's face leaning on her shoulder.  
"What do we do today?" Misty sighed.  
"I need some sleep." Ash said, walking over to his bed. "I woke up WAY too early."  
"Same here. I was hoping you'd say you needed sleep."   
"Why?"  
Togepi hummed a short tune in random and walked out of the room by choice.  
Misty smiled and jumped on the bed beside Ash, bouncing a bit. She grabbed a second pillow and clutched it to her chest as the back of her head lay on Ash's stomach. She threw the pillow over her side and rolled over to lay on her stomach, then on another pillow. Once she ended up with her head laying by Ash's feet, she gave up.  
"I can't find a good position. I can't sleep." she mumbled.  
Ash laughed.  
"Whew! I was hoping that was what you was doing!" he joked. She kicked him in the head.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?!" she asked angrily.  
Ash sighed and turned around so that his feet were on the pillow and his head was down by Misty's.  
"That you're the most prettiest, nicest girl in the world." *Hey, I'm trying to use kid-like words here...* Ash said, smiling warmly.  
"But that doesn't have anything about what you said!"  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" Ash asked after a short pause.  
Misty stared at him a moment.  
"I hate you, you know that?" she smiled, shoving his shoulder.  
"Well, that wasn't the kind of answer I was expecting."  
"What kind of answer were you expecting?" Misty asked.  
"How about "I love you, too"?" he said.  
"What?"  
"Aw, c'mon, you know you can say it." Ash laughed.  
"Huh? Say what?"  
Ash mouthed the word 'I' and then 'love' while Misty repeated.  
"I... love... you... Ash..." she finished.  
"See? Was that so hard?" Ash asked.  
"Well, I guess I never said it out loud before..." Misty chuckled.  
"Nope, you just thought about it."  
"And look where just thinking such things brought us." she smiled.  
Their lips touched for the fourth time that day.  
"Kids! Lunch!" Delia called from the bottom of the staircase.  
They seperated and Ash stood from the bed.  
"Come on Miss Romance." he said, extending a hand to help her up.  
  
  
Ash stared at his Pikachu, eating as many bread rolls and pasta she could get to.  
"Boy Pikachu, you sure are hungry." Ash said.  
"I know! I can't help it!" she snarled.  
"Excuse me!" he said.  
"Sorry, it's just, I know this is gonna ruin myself, but I'm just so hungry!" Pikachu said.  
"Well, it's no wonder. I mean, you've been losing all your food for the past few days." said Ash.  
"That's because she's pregnant." Misty said, feeding Togepi a noodle.  
"Oh yeah! Hehe... I forgot..." Ash said a little embarassed that he'd forgotten his Pikachu was going to have babies.  
"You idiot." Misty joked.  
Suddenly Pikachu jumped from the table and ran off.  
"Hey! Where you goin'?" Ash called out.  
"Bathroom!"  
Ash shook his head.   
"Misty? When do you think Pikachu will have her babies?"  
"I'm not sure... I guess probably sooner than humans do, though."  
There was silence.  
"Where is Brock? I haven't seen him since at the lake." Misty asked.  
"I don't know." Ash yawned. "But I sure am tired though."  
"C'mon, let's go." Misty said and got up from the table, walking towards the stairs.   
Ash followed her into his room. He turned off the light and jumped into bed.  
Misty was about to lay down when she stopped.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just, I forgot I was wearing your shirt." she laughed, looking down at one of Ash's t-shirts.  
"You'd better change." he said.  
"Yeah..." Misty ran to her shirt.  
"Hey! Where's my shirt?!"   
"Huh?"  
"My shirt's gone! Togepi!" Misty yelled.  
The little egg pokemon walked through the door.  
"What's wrong mommy?"  
"Where's my shirt?"   
"Uh... I dunno..."  
Misty sighed.   
"Maybe Ms. Ketchum put it in the wash..." Misty muttered.  
"It's okay. Just wear that one. I don't mind."  
Misty smiled. "Okay."  
She walked over to Ash. Heheheh, Togepi left, of course....   
The egg chuckled evilly.  
"I just love this..." she said, carrying Misty's shirt downstairs.  
"Where you going with Misty's shirt?" asked Pikachu as she ran up the stairs.  
"Uh..."  
"You didn't steal it did you?"  
"Uh... no..." Togepi lied.  
Pikachu glared at her.  
"Darn, I know the perfect place to hide it, too..." Pikachu grinned.  
"He he he... then we could try the shorts..." Togepi chuckled.   
*I know what you're thinking, "Togepi and Pikachu are just EVIL!" Well, no, not really... You'll understand...(Actually, I'm the only 'EVIL' one around here...he he he)*  
Togepi walked into the room a forty-five minutes later and saw Ash and Misty sleeping.  
"Wow, they sure do fall asleep quickly..." Togepi murmured to herself.  
Then, Togepi left the room, satisfied with her little 'mission'. She walked into the livingroom to where Pikachu sat on the couch, holding her stomach.  
"Oh, I wish they would just come out! This is worse than the stomach flu." Pikachu whined.  
"Are you okay?"   
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay?" Togepi asked again.  
"Yeah."  
After a long pause, Pikachu's ears perked.  
"You know what? I have a strange craving for mustard.." Pikachu muttered thoughtfully.  
"You? Mustard?? You gotta be kidding me." Togepi said, shaking her head.  
"No, I serious! I need mustard!" Pikachu yelled and ran into the kitchen.  
Togepi could hear the clanging and banging of a few objects falling to the floor out of the refridgerator.  
"Aha! Gotcha!" Pikachu yelled.  
She walked out of the kitchen licking a bottle of mustard happily.  
"You're crazy..." Togepi laughed.  
"Ahh..." Pikachu sighed gleefully.  
Togepi chuckled.  
"And I am not crazy. I'm pregnant." Pikachu said sternly, nodding her head.  
"Eh... I still vote for 'Crazy'." said Togepi.  
  
~~~~~Three hours later~~~~~  
  
Misty woke up to the slight sound of snoring on her shoulder and a familiar arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She held green gloved hand and absentmindedly would stare at the pokemon league cap strewn across the floor over near the end of the bed. Then, she would look a the scene in front of her, playing across the open window. Misty heard the low sound of rumbling, predictably thunder, in the far off distance and a few random lightning bolts would flash every now and then. A few raindrops trickled down the window screen, while others poured in blankets of water in front of her very eyes, producing one of nature's most relaxing sounds in history. The quiet snoring stopped, the gloved hand tightened. Ash yawned.  
"Hey." she said.  
"Hey."   
"You sleep alright?"  
".."  
"Are you still wearing my shirt?"  
"Huh? Of course. I didn't change in my sleep." Misty laughed. Ash chuckled also.  
"Mommy!! Daddy!!!" Togepi screeched.  
Misty gasped and sat up alert. She jumped out of bed and immediantly ran towards the cries.  
"What's wrong?!" she asked, thoroughly worried for her pokemon's safety.  
"Pikachu! She's..." Togepi started.  
"She's what? What's wrong with Pikachu?!" Ash asked.  
"She's having babies!" Togepi screamed.  
Misty shot a worried look over at Ash who nodded, then ran off to where he heard Pikachu's yelling.  
"Shh...It's okay... it's okay..." whispered Misty, holding the trembling togepi.  
"Why is Pikachu yelling? What's wrong with her?! Why is she hurting?!"  
  
"Pikachu!" screamed Ash as he approached the pikachu laying down on the floor of the den.  
"No, we can't have you here... Uh... Misty!!" Ash yelled.  
Misty walked into the room carrying Togepi.  
"What?"  
"Can you get me some newspapers? God! Where is Brock when you need him?!" Ash yelled, picking up Pikachu.  
Only two minutes passed when Misty walked into the kitchen holding plenty of newspapers.  
"This enough?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Where's Togepi?" Ash asked.  
"I put her in the livingroom. She really doesn't need to see anything like this." Misty said.  
"Help me." Ash stated as he set the newspapers on the hard wood floor and placed Pikachu on top.  
"We'll need towels."   
"All right. I'll get them." Ash ran off.  
Misty patted Pikachu's back.  
"How you feeling?" she asked calmly.  
"... it... just... hurts..." Pikachu said through clenched teeth, closing her eyes tightly.  
"Don't worry. You'll pull through this." Misty assured.  
"I hope." Pikachu whispered.  
"All right here's some." Ash threw her the towels.  
"I need to call Professor Oak." Ash said before running off.  
"Wait! Oh..." Misty growled to herself.  
Misty leaned over the pained pikachu who was currently in labor.  
  
"Pikachu's having her babies?! Oh, that's wonderful!" Professor Oak fluttered over the phone.  
"No! It's not! I don't know where my mom is and I don't know how to deliver babies!" Ash complained.  
"I don't even know where Brock is!" Ash whined further.  
"Uh..." said the startled Professor as a familiar boy jumped in front of the screen.  
"I'm right here."  
"Brock?! Where have you been all day?!?!" Ash yelled.  
"I was here the entire time." Brock smiled. "Thought you and Misty needed a little time alone."  
Ash growled.  
"We really need you here RIGHT NOW!!" Ash yelled.  
"Ash! I need your help!" Misty called from the kitchen.  
"Uh oh..." Oak said.  
Ash immediantly dropped the phone and ran into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?"  
Misty was smiling, Pikachu was licked away at her new litter.  
"Oh my god! They're deformed!!!" Ash screamed.  
"No they're not! They're supposed to look like that!" Misty's smiled had long disappeared.  
"But, look at them! They don't even look like pikachu!"  
"That's because they're not, they're pichu!" Pikachu yelled.  
"Pichu? What's a pichu?" Ash asked.  
Misty giggled. "A baby pikachu."  
Ash sighed. "Thank god..."  
"I can't believe you.." Misty said, shaking her head and smiling.  
"Why?" Ash smiled and sat down next to Misty.  
"You... always so... silly." Misty laughed. Ash nodded.  
"That's me!" He grinned.  
"Hey Pikachu? Can I hold one?" Ash asked.  
Pikachu nodded. Ash leaned over to pick one up.  
"Be very careful." Misty warned, almost whispering.  
"Okay." he whispered back.  
The tiny pichu, who's silky damp fur grew in teeny cowlicks as they whirled around it's ears, squealed slightly, his eyes still shut. It wiggled a bit, then settled in the palm of Ash's hand.  
"Oh, they're so cute." Misty sighed.  
"Yeah."  
"Lemme hold it." Misty said.  
"Here." Ash gently handed the pichu over to Misty.  
"Oh, your such a cutie!" Misty whispered as she petted the baby pichu.  
"I gotta go tell the professor." Ash said excitedly.  
  
"Wow! five pichu! That's wonderful, Ash!"  
"Yeah! They're so cute, too!" Ash said to the Professor.  
"Yes, yes, pichu can be very cute at birth..."  
"What do you mean? What, do they suddenly get ugly or something?" Ash asked.  
"Oh, no. It's just that... well, as time passes, the cuteness seems to... wear off a bit." Oak explained.  
"Oh, yeah... Oh well! They're cute now, anyways!" Ash smiled.  
"Ash!! Ash!!!" Misty screamed.  
"What?!"  
"You'd better come take a look at this..." Misty shouted.  
Ash sighed and set down the phone, accidently hanging up Professor Oak. He froze in awe as he reached the kitchen.  
Pichu! Everywhere! They pichu were everywhere!  
"Pikachu... how many did you have?!?" Ash shouted.  
"I don't know! I lost count around thirty-five!" Misty answered. The two had to yell to override all of the squealing and crying.  
Pikachu was fast asleep. Ash ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.  
"I can't believe this!" Ash said.  
Misty shook her head.  
"Me niether..."  
"What?!"   
"I said 'Me niether'!" Misty shouted.  
Ash walked into the kitchen, grabbed Misty's arm, and pulled her into the living room.  
"We need to talk."  
"All right. What about?" Misty asked as he sat her down.  
As soon as Ash sat down, the doorbell rang. He was about to get up to get it, when something in the kitchen fell with a breaking crash, then the phone rang. Ash calmly sat down.  
"No. No interuptions." Ash muttered.  
"I don't know what to do with all of these pichu. I swear that there's gotta be at least fifty in that kitchen. I know that if we're caught with the past history of ESP, we'll probably end up in a mental hospital or a ward. I don't see any way how to tell everyone about us, all I know is that we're in this together. Right?" Ash asked Misty.  
Misty nodded and smiled. "Right."  
They clasped hands and fell into a hug. Misty closed her eyes, ignoring the many disturbing sounds and victoriously focused on the one thing that really mattered at the time- her and Ash. Ash felt Misty's strong arms pull him into a hug. He always liked hugs- simple and beautiful... much like Misty... Suddenly, a clash of thunder brought the two apart as every light in the house, and all electricity, had burnt out. All of the noise in the kitchen stopped. The phone rings paused. The knocking and doorbell came to a halt. Silence seemed to swirl around their every move and echo every spoken word.  
"You get the kitchen and I'll get the door." Ash said. Misty nodded in agreement.  
Ash stood and walked to the door, trying to avoid any objects that were swallowed up by the sudden darkness. He looked through the checkhole and gasped.  
  
Misty walked into the kitchen, expecting all to go wrong, but suprisingly found nothing... No shattered glass, no huge dents, no unexplainable spills... everything in perfect order! She let out all of the air she held in her lungs out of pure fear, yet betrayed her own mind and gasped as she heard those... voices... at the doorway...  
  
"Like, Ohmygod!!! You and Misty! No way!"  
"I can't believe it! I was like watching TV with Daisy when you guys suddenly kissed!"  
"I was so freaking! Little Misty got a boyfriend before me!? Like, No Way!"  
Misty's skin jumped; she couldn't move at all.  
"Good thing you came to the door, Ash. I thought we were gonna, like, drown..."  
"Oh, come on Lilly! It was just a little sprinkle."  
"Yeah, but a 'little sprinkle' totally messed up my hair."   
Daisy rolled her eyes.  
"Well, anyway, we thought it would be nice to come out here to say congratulations."  
"Sure, thanks." Ash said.  
"Where is the little runt..." Lilly looked around.  
"I am NOT a runt!" yelled an angry voice from the kitchen.  
"There she is..." Violet sighed.  
"Yeah, but she's got a point, Lilly. She, like, got a boyfriend way earlier than you ever did."  
"Oh... shut up Daisy..."  
Misty emerged from the kitchen, smiling. An evil smile... She walked over to Ash, keeping her eyes on her sisters the entire time, before closing them and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, her back to her sisters.  
'What the heck is she doing?!' Ash thought.  
She closed her eyes, and gave Ash a kiss.  
"I don't believe this. This is, like, total jealousy for us..." Lilly scoffed.  
"Heh heh... Or maybe only for you..." Violet giggled  
Lilly shot her an evil glare. About ten minutes passed when there was a crash in the kitchen.   
"What was that?" Daisy asked.  
Misty parted from Ash and looked through the kitchen doorway.  
"I don't know..." she said.  
Then, there was some shuffling and a few more small crashes.   
"Ash, I think..." Misty noticed a dazed, spaced out look on Ash's face. "Hey Ash!" Misty yelled, shaking his shoulders.  
Suddenly, there was a large crackle and giant clash that thundered from the clouds in a mighty wave of sound, causing everyone to gasp and jump slightly.  
"Huh! What?" Ash jerked out of the daze.  
"I think... where do you keep your flashlights?" she asked.  
"Uh... in my shirt.. No, in the bed.. bathroom...?" Ash spaced out again.   
Misty dropped him to the floor and sighed.  
"What have you two been doing?" Daisy raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
Misty blushed. "Nothing!"  
"Mmm-hmm, sure." Lilly said.  
"I'm serious!" Misty yelled.  
There was some whispering in the kitchen. Misty's sisters gasped.  
"Misty... I think there might be someone in your house..." Violet whispered.  
Misty gulped. "It's probably just the pichu...." Misty's voice quivered in unsurance.  
"Pichu? Like, what pichu?" asked Daisy.  
"Uh... Ash's pikachu had babies." Misty answered.  
"Oh..." Violet nodded.  
"Ugh... Misty? What was that for?!" Ash asked sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Shh! There's someone in the kitchen!" Misty said.  
"I thought you said it was the pichu." Lilly said.  
"So Ash, you finally awake?" Daisy smiled.  
"Shut up!" Misty screamed.  
Everybody shut up and stared.  
"What's everyone yelling about?" came a familiar voice from the kitchen, relieving Ash and Misty at once.  
"Thank God! Brock, is that you?" Misty asked, still backed away from the dark kitchen.  
"Well duh!" the voice answered.  
Brock emerged from the shadows, rubbing his hip.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
"Nothing... I just bumped into a corner is all... where's all the lights? Why are Misty's sisters here? Where's Delia? Oh, and, I think you got a major rat problem in the kitchen, Ash. I must've seen hundreds of furry things running around.  
"Running around? Aren't they supposed to be sleeping?" Ash asked.  
"Not exactly Ash, you see, pichu are very energetic the day that they're born." Oak said while stepping in the open doorway behind Misty's sisters.  
"Pichu?" Brock asked.  
"Professor Oak? What are you doing here?" Misty asked Oak.  
"You said you needed help." the Professor and Brock answered at the same time.  
"I'm home everyone!" Delia announced as she squeezed through the crowded doorway with her arms full of groceries.  
"I'll get a flashlight." Ash said nervously as he ran off, hoping she wouldn't start hugging him.  
"I'll help him." Misty offered and followed Ash into a walk-in closet next to the bathroom.  
  
"Misty, help me." Ash said as he tried to reach the top shelf.  
"You're just too short." Misty giggled as she grabbed the lanturn off the shelf without haste.  
Everyone saw a dim light coming from the far end of the room. That was a good sign...  
"Sorry guys, I couldn't find a flashlight." Ash said as he approached them holding the lanturn.  
"That's okay. As long as I can put away these groceries." Delia said, grabbing the light from Ash.  
"Uh... No wait!" Ash yelled after his mom.  
Too late....  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! RATS!!!!!!!!"  
"Eh heh heh heheheh...." Misty chuckled as she held Ash's hand and smiled.  
"What a day!" Ash laughed.  
"Yes, a beautiful day..." Misty agreed as Ash kissed her on the cheek.  
A beautiful day. Even though the grey skies poured heavy blankets of stinging rain, the heavens boomed with the sound of thunder, and piercing bolts of lightning struck the ground, it was, indeed, a beautiful day...  
  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile, somewhere in the Bahamas~~~~~  
  
"Wow! Take a look at these feathers, Megan!"  
"Huh... What?" Megan seemed distracted by the large bird pokemon that had just flown overhead.  
"Here, there's two." Brian said, handing her a blue glazed feather.  
"Thank you... Brian." Megan said sweetly.  
"Huh?"  
"Uh... nothing." Megan blushed.  
  
  
The ^_^ End  
  
................................  
  
YAYYYY!!!! The end! Wow! That was my longest chapter! And here I was thinking it would end quicker than ever! Well? How was it? What'd ya think? Oh well, I've gotz tons of homework to do... ;_; I know, I know... I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though. Even if it took twice as long! ^_^ 


	8. Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain

Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain  
by: LilCupid  
  
***As you know by reading the last chapter, Ash and Misty are finally a couple. But, although unexpected, Pikachu's delievery date is going to be a little sooner than everyone thought... This may be a little shorter than my other chapters, but it is the last chapter of this story. The LAST chapter! Doesn't that just give ya goosebumps? Okay, I won't stall any longer. Read on AAML fans.  
  
~~~~~Ch. 6- "Rain, Rain, Romantic Rain"~~~~~  
  
"You know, I wonder what Brock thought of us when we had ESP..." Ash wondered.  
"Oh, I know! He must've thought we were losing it!" Misty laughed.  
Suddenly, Misty felt a few cold fingers on her backside. She gasped.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
"You're fingers are just cold."  
"What are you talking about?"   
"You hands, they're... AHHH!!!" Misty suddenly jerked around and saw Gary standing behind her, laughing.  
"Gary?!" Misty screamed.  
"What do you want?!" Ash yelled.  
But before Gary could answer, Misty grabbed his collar tightly and held him about two feet in the air.  
"Keep your nasty little hands to yourself!" she yelled at him.  
"Fine! Let go!" he shouted.  
"Say please." she growled.  
"Go!!! Please!"   
She dropped him to the dirt pathway and picked up the picnic basket and pillow she had been carrying earlier.   
"I just wanted to challenge Ash to a match." Gary said as he stood and brushed the dust off of his shirt.  
"A match? I can't battle you now, Gary. I don't have any of my pokemon with me." Ash said, rather disappointed.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Too busy kissing your girlfriend." Gary teased.  
Ash and Misty just stared at him a while, then suddenly broke out laughing.   
"Yep!" Ash said.  
"Huh? What?" Gary asked, completely confused.  
"He said 'Yep'!" Misty stated.  
"Wait. What?!" Gary shouted.  
There was a long pause.  
Ash turned towards Misty. "Wanna go home?" he asked  
"Sure. Let's go." Misty smiled.  
"Wait! What?! You two are a couple? Wait?! What!?" Gary shouted as he watched Ash and Misty hold hands and walk away.  
  
The sun was rising now, just peaking above the smallish rolling hills in the far distance. Yet, just about the entire morning scene was ruined by the many darkened clouds that roured overhead. That's when Misty felt a tiny drop of water land on her hand.  
"Uh oh..." Misty muttered.  
"Uh oh what? What 'uh oh'?" Ash asked.  
"Um, I think it's about to rain." Misty said, pointing towards the clouds, partially covering up the sun, which was still busy rising.  
"Don't worry, we're close to my house." Ash ensured.  
"Okay, but I'm gonna run." Misty said, as she felt a few more raindrops hit her forhead.  
Feeling this, Ash had no other choice but to agree.   
  
They ran for no longer than five minutes when they stood in front of Ash's front door. He reached for the doorknob when Misty suddenly protested.  
"Wait! What if your mom saw us on TV?" she asked.  
"Oh..." his hand dropped. He licked his lips and thought a moment.  
"I don't know, but what's past is past. We have no other choice, I mean, we can't stand out here forever."  
"Your right, Ash. Let's go." she said taking a deep breath.  
He sighed and opened the door. As soon as the living room came in sight, it disappeared, with Ash's mother standing in the way. She had a pretty angered face. Ash slunk immediantly, knowing excactly what was going on...  
"I'm so proud of you! My baby's all grown up!" she shouted, hugging Ash. His eyes widened in suprise. Misty's jaw dropped.  
"What'd I do?..."  
"Come on in. I'll fix you up some of your favorite pasta!" she ran off into the kitchen.  
Ash looked over to Misty, who stared back just as confused. She shurgged her shoulders and shook her head with that face that said "I dunno." They entered the house.  
"Hey Pikachu! Take care of Togepi while we were gone?" Ash asked the pikachu, who was, of course, on her way to the bathroom.  
"Heh heh heh... Why not ask Togepi?" Pikachu grinned.  
Misty ran up the stairs to greet her togepi.  
"Hey Togepi!" she said, walking into Ash's room.  
"Hi mommy!"  
"Did Pikachu take good care of you?" she asked, sitting down next to Togepi.  
"She sure did! Hey... where's daddy?" the egg pokemon asked, looking around.  
Misty blushed a bit.   
"Uh.... he's d-downstairs." she smiled.  
Togepi's face suddenly changed.  
"Hey, I called Ash 'daddy'. Aren't you supposed to blush and start denying all possible chances of that happening or something like you always do?" Togepi asked.  
Misty's eyebrows raised in suprise. She heard a chuckle from behind her.  
"Nope. Not now, Togepi." she said quietly, not turning around.   
She knew far too well who that was, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hello." Ash greeted.  
"Hi daddy!" Togepi said in her babiest, sweetest tone.  
Misty turned her head to face Ash's face leaning on her shoulder.  
"What do we do today?" Misty sighed.  
"I need some sleep." Ash said, walking over to his bed. "I woke up WAY too early."  
"Same here. I was hoping you'd say you needed sleep."   
"Why?"  
Togepi hummed a short tune in random and walked out of the room by choice.  
Misty smiled and jumped on the bed beside Ash, bouncing a bit. She grabbed a second pillow and clutched it to her chest as the back of her head lay on Ash's stomach. She threw the pillow over her side and rolled over to lay on her stomach, then on another pillow. Once she ended up with her head laying by Ash's feet, she gave up.  
"I can't find a good position. I can't sleep." she mumbled.  
Ash laughed.  
"Whew! I was hoping that was what you was doing!" he joked. She kicked him in the head.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?!" she asked angrily.  
Ash sighed and turned around so that his feet were on the pillow and his head was down by Misty's.  
"That you're the most prettiest, nicest girl in the world." *Hey, I'm trying to use kid-like words here...* Ash said, smiling warmly.  
"But that doesn't have anything about what you said!"  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" Ash asked after a short pause.  
Misty stared at him a moment.  
"I hate you, you know that?" she smiled, shoving his shoulder.  
"Well, that wasn't the kind of answer I was expecting."  
"What kind of answer were you expecting?" Misty asked.  
"How about "I love you, too"?" he said.  
"What?"  
"Aw, c'mon, you know you can say it." Ash laughed.  
"Huh? Say what?"  
Ash mouthed the word 'I' and then 'love' while Misty repeated.  
"I... love... you... Ash..." she finished.  
"See? Was that so hard?" Ash asked.  
"Well, I guess I never said it out loud before..." Misty chuckled.  
"Nope, you just thought about it."  
"And look where just thinking such things brought us." she smiled.  
Their lips touched for the fourth time that day.  
"Kids! Lunch!" Delia called from the bottom of the staircase.  
They seperated and Ash stood from the bed.  
"Come on Miss Romance." he said, extending a hand to help her up.  
  
  
Ash stared at his Pikachu, eating as many bread rolls and pasta she could get to.  
"Boy Pikachu, you sure are hungry." Ash said.  
"I know! I can't help it!" she snarled.  
"Excuse me!" he said.  
"Sorry, it's just, I know this is gonna ruin myself, but I'm just so hungry!" Pikachu said.  
"Well, it's no wonder. I mean, you've been losing all your food for the past few days." said Ash.  
"That's because she's pregnant." Misty said, feeding Togepi a noodle.  
"Oh yeah! Hehe... I forgot..." Ash said a little embarassed that he'd forgotten his Pikachu was going to have babies.  
"You idiot." Misty joked.  
Suddenly Pikachu jumped from the table and ran off.  
"Hey! Where you goin'?" Ash called out.  
"Bathroom!"  
Ash shook his head.   
"Misty? When do you think Pikachu will have her babies?"  
"I'm not sure... I guess probably sooner than humans do, though."  
There was silence.  
"Where is Brock? I haven't seen him since at the lake." Misty asked.  
"I don't know." Ash yawned. "But I sure am tired though."  
"C'mon, let's go." Misty said and got up from the table, walking towards the stairs.   
Ash followed her into his room. He turned off the light and jumped into bed.  
Misty was about to lay down when she stopped.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just, I forgot I was wearing your shirt." she laughed, looking down at one of Ash's t-shirts.  
"You'd better change." he said.  
"Yeah..." Misty ran to her shirt.  
"Hey! Where's my shirt?!"   
"Huh?"  
"My shirt's gone! Togepi!" Misty yelled.  
The little egg pokemon walked through the door.  
"What's wrong mommy?"  
"Where's my shirt?"   
"Uh... I dunno..."  
Misty sighed.   
"Maybe Ms. Ketchum put it in the wash..." Misty muttered.  
"It's okay. Just wear that one. I don't mind."  
Misty smiled. "Okay."  
She walked over to Ash. Heheheh, Togepi left, of course....   
The egg chuckled evilly.  
"I just love this..." she said, carrying Misty's shirt downstairs.  
"Where you going with Misty's shirt?" asked Pikachu as she ran up the stairs.  
"Uh..."  
"You didn't steal it did you?"  
"Uh... no..." Togepi lied.  
Pikachu glared at her.  
"Darn, I know the perfect place to hide it, too..." Pikachu grinned.  
"He he he... then we could try the shorts..." Togepi chuckled.   
*I know what you're thinking, "Togepi and Pikachu are just EVIL!" Well, no, not really... You'll understand...(Actually, I'm the only 'EVIL' one around here...he he he)*  
Togepi walked into the room a forty-five minutes later and saw Ash and Misty sleeping.  
"Wow, they sure do fall asleep quickly..." Togepi murmured to herself.  
Then, Togepi left the room, satisfied with her little 'mission'. She walked into the livingroom to where Pikachu sat on the couch, holding her stomach.  
"Oh, I wish they would just come out! This is worse than the stomach flu." Pikachu whined.  
"Are you okay?"   
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay?" Togepi asked again.  
"Yeah."  
After a long pause, Pikachu's ears perked.  
"You know what? I have a strange craving for mustard.." Pikachu muttered thoughtfully.  
"You? Mustard?? You gotta be kidding me." Togepi said, shaking her head.  
"No, I serious! I need mustard!" Pikachu yelled and ran into the kitchen.  
Togepi could hear the clanging and banging of a few objects falling to the floor out of the refridgerator.  
"Aha! Gotcha!" Pikachu yelled.  
She walked out of the kitchen licking a bottle of mustard happily.  
"You're crazy..." Togepi laughed.  
"Ahh..." Pikachu sighed gleefully.  
Togepi chuckled.  
"And I am not crazy. I'm pregnant." Pikachu said sternly, nodding her head.  
"Eh... I still vote for 'Crazy'." said Togepi.  
  
~~~~~Three hours later~~~~~  
  
Misty woke up to the slight sound of snoring on her shoulder and a familiar arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She held green gloved hand and absentmindedly would stare at the pokemon league cap strewn across the floor over near the end of the bed. Then, she would look a the scene in front of her, playing across the open window. Misty heard the low sound of rumbling, predictably thunder, in the far off distance and a few random lightning bolts would flash every now and then. A few raindrops trickled down the window screen, while others poured in blankets of water in front of her very eyes, producing one of nature's most relaxing sounds in history. The quiet snoring stopped, the gloved hand tightened. Ash yawned.  
"Hey." she said.  
"Hey."   
"You sleep alright?"  
".."  
"Are you still wearing my shirt?"  
"Huh? Of course. I didn't change in my sleep." Misty laughed. Ash chuckled also.  
"Mommy!! Daddy!!!" Togepi screeched.  
Misty gasped and sat up alert. She jumped out of bed and immediantly ran towards the cries.  
"What's wrong?!" she asked, thoroughly worried for her pokemon's safety.  
"Pikachu! She's..." Togepi started.  
"She's what? What's wrong with Pikachu?!" Ash asked.  
"She's having babies!" Togepi screamed.  
Misty shot a worried look over at Ash who nodded, then ran off to where he heard Pikachu's yelling.  
"Shh...It's okay... it's okay..." whispered Misty, holding the trembling togepi.  
"Why is Pikachu yelling? What's wrong with her?! Why is she hurting?!"  
  
"Pikachu!" screamed Ash as he approached the pikachu laying down on the floor of the den.  
"No, we can't have you here... Uh... Misty!!" Ash yelled.  
Misty walked into the room carrying Togepi.  
"What?"  
"Can you get me some newspapers? God! Where is Brock when you need him?!" Ash yelled, picking up Pikachu.  
Only two minutes passed when Misty walked into the kitchen holding plenty of newspapers.  
"This enough?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Where's Togepi?" Ash asked.  
"I put her in the livingroom. She really doesn't need to see anything like this." Misty said.  
"Help me." Ash stated as he set the newspapers on the hard wood floor and placed Pikachu on top.  
"We'll need towels."   
"All right. I'll get them." Ash ran off.  
Misty patted Pikachu's back.  
"How you feeling?" she asked calmly.  
"... it... just... hurts..." Pikachu said through clenched teeth, closing her eyes tightly.  
"Don't worry. You'll pull through this." Misty assured.  
"I hope." Pikachu whispered.  
"All right here's some." Ash threw her the towels.  
"I need to call Professor Oak." Ash said before running off.  
"Wait! Oh..." Misty growled to herself.  
Misty leaned over the pained pikachu who was currently in labor.  
  
"Pikachu's having her babies?! Oh, that's wonderful!" Professor Oak fluttered over the phone.  
"No! It's not! I don't know where my mom is and I don't know how to deliver babies!" Ash complained.  
"I don't even know where Brock is!" Ash whined further.  
"Uh..." said the startled Professor as a familiar boy jumped in front of the screen.  
"I'm right here."  
"Brock?! Where have you been all day?!?!" Ash yelled.  
"I was here the entire time." Brock smiled. "Thought you and Misty needed a little time alone."  
Ash growled.  
"We really need you here RIGHT NOW!!" Ash yelled.  
"Ash! I need your help!" Misty called from the kitchen.  
"Uh oh..." Oak said.  
Ash immediantly dropped the phone and ran into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong?"  
Misty was smiling, Pikachu was licked away at her new litter.  
"Oh my god! They're deformed!!!" Ash screamed.  
"No they're not! They're supposed to look like that!" Misty's smiled had long disappeared.  
"But, look at them! They don't even look like pikachu!"  
"That's because they're not, they're pichu!" Pikachu yelled.  
"Pichu? What's a pichu?" Ash asked.  
Misty giggled. "A baby pikachu."  
Ash sighed. "Thank god..."  
"I can't believe you.." Misty said, shaking her head and smiling.  
"Why?" Ash smiled and sat down next to Misty.  
"You... always so... silly." Misty laughed. Ash nodded.  
"That's me!" He grinned.  
"Hey Pikachu? Can I hold one?" Ash asked.  
Pikachu nodded. Ash leaned over to pick one up.  
"Be very careful." Misty warned, almost whispering.  
"Okay." he whispered back.  
The tiny pichu, who's silky damp fur grew in teeny cowlicks as they whirled around it's ears, squealed slightly, his eyes still shut. It wiggled a bit, then settled in the palm of Ash's hand.  
"Oh, they're so cute." Misty sighed.  
"Yeah."  
"Lemme hold it." Misty said.  
"Here." Ash gently handed the pichu over to Misty.  
"Oh, your such a cutie!" Misty whispered as she petted the baby pichu.  
"I gotta go tell the professor." Ash said excitedly.  
  
"Wow! five pichu! That's wonderful, Ash!"  
"Yeah! They're so cute, too!" Ash said to the Professor.  
"Yes, yes, pichu can be very cute at birth..."  
"What do you mean? What, do they suddenly get ugly or something?" Ash asked.  
"Oh, no. It's just that... well, as time passes, the cuteness seems to... wear off a bit." Oak explained.  
"Oh, yeah... Oh well! They're cute now, anyways!" Ash smiled.  
"Ash!! Ash!!!" Misty screamed.  
"What?!"  
"You'd better come take a look at this..." Misty shouted.  
Ash sighed and set down the phone, accidently hanging up Professor Oak. He froze in awe as he reached the kitchen.  
Pichu! Everywhere! They pichu were everywhere!  
"Pikachu... how many did you have?!?" Ash shouted.  
"I don't know! I lost count around thirty-five!" Misty answered. The two had to yell to override all of the squealing and crying.  
Pikachu was fast asleep. Ash ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.  
"I can't believe this!" Ash said.  
Misty shook her head.  
"Me niether..."  
"What?!"   
"I said 'Me niether'!" Misty shouted.  
Ash walked into the kitchen, grabbed Misty's arm, and pulled her into the living room.  
"We need to talk."  
"All right. What about?" Misty asked as he sat her down.  
As soon as Ash sat down, the doorbell rang. He was about to get up to get it, when something in the kitchen fell with a breaking crash, then the phone rang. Ash calmly sat down.  
"No. No interuptions." Ash muttered.  
"I don't know what to do with all of these pichu. I swear that there's gotta be at least fifty in that kitchen. I know that if we're caught with the past history of ESP, we'll probably end up in a mental hospital or a ward. I don't see any way how to tell everyone about us, all I know is that we're in this together. Right?" Ash asked Misty.  
Misty nodded and smiled. "Right."  
They clasped hands and fell into a hug. Misty closed her eyes, ignoring the many disturbing sounds and victoriously focused on the one thing that really mattered at the time- her and Ash. Ash felt Misty's strong arms pull him into a hug. He always liked hugs- simple and beautiful... much like Misty... Suddenly, a clash of thunder brought the two apart as every light in the house, and all electricity, had burnt out. All of the noise in the kitchen stopped. The phone rings paused. The knocking and doorbell came to a halt. Silence seemed to swirl around their every move and echo every spoken word.  
"You get the kitchen and I'll get the door." Ash said. Misty nodded in agreement.  
Ash stood and walked to the door, trying to avoid any objects that were swallowed up by the sudden darkness. He looked through the checkhole and gasped.  
  
Misty walked into the kitchen, expecting all to go wrong, but suprisingly found nothing... No shattered glass, no huge dents, no unexplainable spills... everything in perfect order! She let out all of the air she held in her lungs out of pure fear, yet betrayed her own mind and gasped as she heard those... voices... at the doorway...  
  
"Like, Ohmygod!!! You and Misty! No way!"  
"I can't believe it! I was like watching TV with Daisy when you guys suddenly kissed!"  
"I was so freaking! Little Misty got a boyfriend before me!? Like, No Way!"  
Misty's skin jumped; she couldn't move at all.  
"Good thing you came to the door, Ash. I thought we were gonna, like, drown..."  
"Oh, come on Lilly! It was just a little sprinkle."  
"Yeah, but a 'little sprinkle' totally messed up my hair."   
Daisy rolled her eyes.  
"Well, anyway, we thought it would be nice to come out here to say congratulations."  
"Sure, thanks." Ash said.  
"Where is the little runt..." Lilly looked around.  
"I am NOT a runt!" yelled an angry voice from the kitchen.  
"There she is..." Violet sighed.  
"Yeah, but she's got a point, Lilly. She, like, got a boyfriend way earlier than you ever did."  
"Oh... shut up Daisy..."  
Misty emerged from the kitchen, smiling. An evil smile... She walked over to Ash, keeping her eyes on her sisters the entire time, before closing them and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, her back to her sisters.  
'What the heck is she doing?!' Ash thought.  
She closed her eyes, and gave Ash a kiss.  
"I don't believe this. This is, like, total jealousy for us..." Lilly scoffed.  
"Heh heh... Or maybe only for you..." Violet giggled  
Lilly shot her an evil glare. About ten minutes passed when there was a crash in the kitchen.   
"What was that?" Daisy asked.  
Misty parted from Ash and looked through the kitchen doorway.  
"I don't know..." she said.  
Then, there was some shuffling and a few more small crashes.   
"Ash, I think..." Misty noticed a dazed, spaced out look on Ash's face. "Hey Ash!" Misty yelled, shaking his shoulders.  
Suddenly, there was a large crackle and giant clash that thundered from the clouds in a mighty wave of sound, causing everyone to gasp and jump slightly.  
"Huh! What?" Ash jerked out of the daze.  
"I think... where do you keep your flashlights?" she asked.  
"Uh... in my shirt.. No, in the bed.. bathroom...?" Ash spaced out again.   
Misty dropped him to the floor and sighed.  
"What have you two been doing?" Daisy raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
Misty blushed. "Nothing!"  
"Mmm-hmm, sure." Lilly said.  
"I'm serious!" Misty yelled.  
There was some whispering in the kitchen. Misty's sisters gasped.  
"Misty... I think there might be someone in your house..." Violet whispered.  
Misty gulped. "It's probably just the pichu...." Misty's voice quivered in unsurance.  
"Pichu? Like, what pichu?" asked Daisy.  
"Uh... Ash's pikachu had babies." Misty answered.  
"Oh..." Violet nodded.  
"Ugh... Misty? What was that for?!" Ash asked sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Shh! There's someone in the kitchen!" Misty said.  
"I thought you said it was the pichu." Lilly said.  
"So Ash, you finally awake?" Daisy smiled.  
"Shut up!" Misty screamed.  
Everybody shut up and stared.  
"What's everyone yelling about?" came a familiar voice from the kitchen, relieving Ash and Misty at once.  
"Thank God! Brock, is that you?" Misty asked, still backed away from the dark kitchen.  
"Well duh!" the voice answered.  
Brock emerged from the shadows, rubbing his hip.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
"Nothing... I just bumped into a corner is all... where's all the lights? Why are Misty's sisters here? Where's Delia? Oh, and, I think you got a major rat problem in the kitchen, Ash. I must've seen hundreds of furry things running around.  
"Running around? Aren't they supposed to be sleeping?" Ash asked.  
"Not exactly Ash, you see, pichu are very energetic the day that they're born." Oak said while stepping in the open doorway behind Misty's sisters.  
"Pichu?" Brock asked.  
"Professor Oak? What are you doing here?" Misty asked Oak.  
"You said you needed help." the Professor and Brock answered at the same time.  
"I'm home everyone!" Delia announced as she squeezed through the crowded doorway with her arms full of groceries.  
"I'll get a flashlight." Ash said nervously as he ran off, hoping she wouldn't start hugging him.  
"I'll help him." Misty offered and followed Ash into a walk-in closet next to the bathroom.  
  
"Misty, help me." Ash said as he tried to reach the top shelf.  
"You're just too short." Misty giggled as she grabbed the lanturn off the shelf without haste.  
Everyone saw a dim light coming from the far end of the room. That was a good sign...  
"Sorry guys, I couldn't find a flashlight." Ash said as he approached them holding the lanturn.  
"That's okay. As long as I can put away these groceries." Delia said, grabbing the light from Ash.  
"Uh... No wait!" Ash yelled after his mom.  
Too late....  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! RATS!!!!!!!!"  
"Eh heh heh heheheh...." Misty chuckled as she held Ash's hand and smiled.  
"What a day!" Ash laughed.  
"Yes, a beautiful day..." Misty agreed as Ash kissed her on the cheek.  
A beautiful day. Even though the grey skies poured heavy blankets of stinging rain, the heavens boomed with the sound of thunder, and piercing bolts of lightning struck the ground, it was, indeed, a beautiful day...  
  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile, somewhere in the Bahamas~~~~~  
  
"Wow! Take a look at these feathers, Megan!"  
"Huh... What?" Megan seemed distracted by the large bird pokemon that had just flown overhead.  
"Here, there's two." Brian said, handing her a blue glazed feather.  
"Thank you... Brian." Megan said sweetly.  
"Huh?"  
"Uh... nothing." Megan blushed.  
  
  
The ^_^ End  
  
................................  
  
YAYYYY!!!! The end! Wow! That was my longest chapter! And here I was thinking it would end quicker than ever! Well? How was it? What'd ya think? Oh well, I've gotz tons of homework to do... ;_; I know, I know... I really enjoyed writing this chapter, though. Even if it took twice as long! ^_^ 


End file.
